


Our Fate Is Red

by Issas



Category: shameless(US)
Genre: .Locker Room Sex, A.U.gust, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Possible self harm trigger warning, Red String of Fate, Sexual Abuse, soulmate!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 世界上的每个人都通过他们小指上的“命运红线”和自己的灵魂伴侣相互连结。Ian和Mickey从出生起就以这样的方式被联系在一起，但在他们相遇之前，Mickey对于自己是个同性恋而感到恐惧，于是他深深戳进了自己的手指并切断了他们的之间的线。命运红线不再连接着他们了，但命运仍然使他俩之间产生了千丝万缕的联系。灵魂伴侣AU！





	1. 不可避免(Inevitable)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Fate Is Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920105) by [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni). 



世界上的每一个人小指上都绑着一根“命运红线”，将他们和自己的灵魂伴侣联系在一起。这根线对于每个人的身体都至关重要：就像心脏或者肺那么关键。在青春期时这根线开始变得肉眼可见，但只有线两端连接着的人才能看见它。这条红色的、闪闪发光的线就像是一条生命线，将那些命中注定的人联系在一起。当人们感到或悲或喜，线另一端的人也会通过红线感受到同样的情绪。甚至在他们还未相遇时，两人的思想和身体就是一体的，永远连接在一起。  
这种命运的联系创造出了一种通常被称作是“拉力”的力量。这是一种以引力的形式将两个灵魂伴侣拉近的力量——即使他们并没有在寻找彼此。不管中间遇到了何种阻碍，也没有什么能阻止这两人走到一起。艰难困苦或许能拉长他们之间的红线或者使它变得纠缠成一团，但它永远不会撕裂或断裂。这是必然发生的事情。  
大多数人日复一日地过着属于他们自己的日常生活，预测着、等待着自己的那条线变短的时刻。在那个时刻，他们等待一生的那个人就会出现在自己身边。对于一个人来说，在合适的时间点前，要找到自己的灵魂伴侣是不可能的。但只要让拉力一步步地引导着自己，他们最终总会在合适的地方出现。  
不幸的是，并不是每个人都对自己的命中注定感到那么兴奋。当Mickey意识到自己是同性恋时，那条红线代表着的就绝不再是一种祝福了。它感觉更像是一条底端拴着巨大铅球的铁链，将他拖向自己的厄运。他一生中从未感到如此害怕过。  
人们是看不见没有连接在自己身体上的红线的，所以世界上就出现了一群人，他们认为同性伴侣之间的命运联系并不存在。Mickey的父亲就是这群人的其中之一。实际上，他认为同性恋是“变态的”、“恶心的”，如果他发觉自己儿子是个同性恋的事实，很有可能直接杀了他，甚至做出更可怕的事情。Mickey可不愿意冒这个险。  
当他的红线开始变得肉眼可见后，Mickey几乎应付不了这一切。这种拉力对于他来说影响太大了。有时候，它会突然把他猛地拉向不同的方向，给他带去甚至不属于自己的糟糕感觉；下一秒，它就会使他感到没来由的快乐，并渴求着去认识红线另一端的那个陌生人。这种感觉如此势不可当，让Mickey除了“拉力”之外几乎感受不到其他任何东西。不过，对他打击最大的是，他能感觉到线另一端的那个人就住在附近...并且无疑是个男孩。  
Mickey用尽一切方法试图与命运作斗争。他将自己锁在房间里几乎不出门，以免碰到他所谓的“灵魂伴侣”。他陷入了一种抑郁的情绪，甚至不洗澡也不吃饭。他也没有学习，导致自己落下了整整一年的功课。最后他终于意识到，躲在屋里生闷气是行不通的。尽管他从不出门，拉力也总能用不同的方式影响着他。  
如果他想彻底改变自己的命运，就需要一劳永逸地摆脱那根红线本身。  
Mickey抓起一把锋利的剪刀，深深地吸了一口气。他总是听人说摆脱命运红线是不可能的，但这对他来说并不重要。他孤注一掷，愿意尝试一切可能。  
他向下转了转剪刀，猛地把它戳进了自己的手指。他把手中的剪刀深深刺进自己的皮肤，寻找着那个把他和那个神秘的人联系在一起的东西。但线的末端紧紧地嵌在皮肤里，并不想脱离他的手指，所以Mickey不停地向下压着。  
Mickey咬紧了嘴唇，忍住了在眼眶内打转的泪水。他能忍受肉体上的疼痛，但体内的什么东西正在尖叫着反抗，似乎要将他的灵魂撕裂成两半一样。他一生中从未做过如此疼痛、如此令人心痛的事情。  
当他用剪刀穿透手指的皮肤时，Mickey想到了他的父亲，一阵恐惧从心底蔓延开来。他必须摆脱这根线，这是他能活命的唯一办法了。  
随着这个想法的出现，有什么东西发生了变化。  
那条线依旧完好无损，明亮地发着光，但似乎像是自愿地移动着一样，终于变得松动了。Mickey有些着迷地盯着它，直到它自动从自己的小指上脱落下来。他不知道自己究竟做了些什么让红线终于松开了，但这对他来说已经不要紧了。他确实 _做到_ 了。  
红线向远处缩了回去，逐渐淡出了视野。一寸接着一寸，它慢慢向另一个属于它的人退了回去。Mickey长舒了口气，将剪刀从颤抖的手中放下。他的红线不见了。它真的不见了。Mickey没有预料到一切是如此简单。  
他 _原本_ 最期待的是感到解脱，但令他惶恐不安的是，这根本不是他想象中的那样。正如Mickey所期待的那样，他再也感受不到来自灵魂伴侣寻找他时带来的拉力了，但取而代之的却是一种巨大的失落感。这是Mickey第一次完完全全地独自一人，与其他事物没有着任何联系。但这并不正常。这感觉并不对。  
Mickey低头看了看自己重获自由的手指，试图忽略从内心膨胀开来的愧疚感。反正没有关系，红线已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是小指上一条暗红色的血痕。

 

与此同时，仅几个街区之遥的Ian Gallagher被一阵突如其来的痛苦击中了。随着时间的推移，他知道那条线会时不时给自己带来痛苦的感觉，那痛苦严重到他甚至认为自己的灵魂伴侣是个受到持续不断家庭暴力的受害者。但这一次和以往的每一次都有所不同。这次的感觉是他从未体会过的，就像是红线 _本身_ 在遭受着痛苦。  
一股灼热的、箭一般的疼痛席卷了他的整条胳膊，直冲向他的胸膛。他大口喘着气，仿佛其中一个肺突然罢了工、而另一个肺在挣扎着维持着自己的生命一般。他感觉自己似乎要惊恐发作了。他 _他妈_ 到底怎么了？  
他能感觉到自己的那条红线越来越短，直到他终于看见了它——另一端飘到了房间里，却并没有连接着什么人。这条黯淡的红线开始越缩越短，然后只剩下孤零零的一小段垂在他的小指尖上，没有连接着任何人。  
Ian立刻陷入了恐慌。关于红线流传着各种各样的故事，但他以前从未听说过像这样的事情发生在什么人身上。他竭尽全力去感受以往总是和他相连着的那个人，但却什么也没有感受到。  
铺天盖地的孤独感压得他几乎喘不过气来。  
于是Ian立刻三步并作两步冲下楼梯，急切地想找到一个能和他解释这一切的人。他发现自己的父母无意识地躺在客厅的地板上，看上去像是磕嗨了。尽管知道在他们这个状态的时候最好不要过去打扰，Ian还是在自己妈妈的身边跪下来，把她摇醒了。  
“妈，”Ian将自己的手指绞在一起，忍不住呜咽出声，“我的线，它很疼，妈妈！真的很疼！”这个情绪崩溃的孩子止不住地哭泣着。  
Monica眨了眨眼醒了过来——就像是一幅被放慢了的电影画面一样。然后她用朦胧又呆滞的目光盯着自己的儿子。“Ian？”她迟钝地回应着，“宝贝，你说什么？”  
Ian吸吸鼻子把眼泪忍回去，试图让自己振作起来。“我的红线不再连接着另一个人了妈妈。”他啜泣着，“出什么事了？我该怎么办？”  
Monica用朦胧的眼神向上看着，似乎突然对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣，但过了一会儿之后她笑起来：“你的灵魂伴侣可能死了什么的。”她毫无同情心地咯咯笑着。  
Ian低头凝视着小指尖那根死气沉沉的线，心沉了下去。它确实是断掉了，显而易见，所以这证明方才的那一切是真实发生了的。Ian目前能回想起的关于红线的一切就只剩下它带给自己的痛苦与恐惧了。也许这一切发生的原因是，他的灵魂伴侣对于他最终会接近自己而感到害怕。  
Ian拖着身子回到了楼上，将自己昏昏沉沉的父母留在了客厅里。他把自己埋进被子里，哭泣了一整夜，为失去一个他从未见过的人而哀悼。  
不管那个人是谁，他都全心全意地爱着他。

 

在接下来的几年里，Ian和Mickey都长大了一些，事情依旧保持着原样。他们从小学毕业，然后是中学。失去了命运红线的连接，他们一直都感觉到一部分的自己失踪了。  
连接着Mickey的红线彻底消失了，只剩下指尖上的一个小小的圆形伤疤，代表着那条线曾经的存在。他在自己的指节上做了个“FUCK U-UP”的文身来掩盖那个伤痕。Mickey认为这是对命运说“去你妈的”的最佳方式。他原本想着要是用文身遮住了那块伤疤，自己就能忘掉曾经的一切，但结果并非如此。  
即使Mickey不再和他的灵魂伴侣相连，也并不能真正解决他的问题。他依旧是同性恋，而且同任何一个好色的青少年一样，他也有需求。他和女孩们上床，并以此作为在他人面前炫耀的资本，为的是不令自己的家人起疑。但最终他也无法一直抗拒来自其他男孩们的诱惑。他偷偷地勾搭上了一些男孩——当然是在确保他们不会被发现的前提下——也接受了自己不得不假装成直人的生活。  
Ian也在很小的时候就发现了自己是个同性恋。即使已经接受了他不再有灵魂伴侣的这个事实，Ian还是决心以 _某种方式_ 找到自己的真爱。他的红线依旧了无生气地挂在指尖上，剩下短短的一截，但他已经很少再注意这一点了。对于他来说，这一截红线现在更像是个麻木的、毫无用处的附属物罢了。但Ian依旧坚信，他可以创造属于自己的命运并永远幸福快乐下去。  
上中学的时候，Ian开始和Roger Spiker混在一起。他甚至认为自己对这家伙有感觉，但没过多久之后，就不得不面对现实了。Roger Spiker在知道Ian的想法后嘲笑了他。他告诉Ian，他俩的关系除了炮友之外不可能再更进一步了，因为他俩并不是灵魂伴侣。Ian对他来说只不过是个在他找到灵魂伴侣前释放欲望的口交工具(a warm mouth)罢了。他劝Ian耐下心来等待属于自己的灵魂伴侣，而这个红发少年在听到这句话后表示自己会耐心等的，脸上努力挤出了一个灿烂的笑容作为回应。  
Ian想假装自己没有被Roger的话影响到，但还是失败了。事实上，他陷入了自己没有灵魂伴侣的忧虑之中。除了他之外，所有人都和一个对于自己来说特别的人相连，所以今后他不管是爱上了谁，那个人都是属于别人的。失去了那条闪闪发光的命运红线的指引，Ian根本无从得知自己该怎么办。这太可怕了。  
不过他其实没什么好担心的，命运总是有让命中注定的两人相遇的办法。Ian和Mickey一直住得很近，但直到高中入学，他俩的生活才开始真正有了交集。在那之后，一切都按照命运安排的方式进行着。  
毕竟，没有人能够违抗命运的安排。

 

2019-3-2


	2. 反应(Reaction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】一个有趣的事实：在这篇文中，Ian和Mickey以前就因为“拉力”遇见过。在本章中，二人命运的联系使他们立即发觉了对彼此的感觉，这是和Shameless剧情中不同的一点。正因为在Shameless正剧中二人没有立刻明白对彼此的感情，他们直到几年后才真正开始交往。在前一章我提到，因为Mickey落下了一年的课所以导致他和Ian上了同一年级。二人相遇后，他们的生活都发生了翻天覆地的改变，因为实际上正是因为Ian，Mickey才没有辍学。  
> 另外我希望我在这一章和上一章中都表达清楚了，因为命运红线的关系，每个人的小指对于情绪和思想都有所反应。Mickey并不是因为那把剪刀才摆脱了红线。令这条几乎像是Mickey肢体一部分的红线自动解开的原因，其实是他自己试图摆脱它的愿望。于是红线对Mickey的生存本能做出了反应。但每当他做了可能导致自己脱离命运轨迹的事情时，他的小指也会感觉到疼痛。我希望你们能get到这一点！  
> 下一章有肉所以要花长一点时间才能写出来，但我已经写了挺多的了。

高一的第一天甚至还没开始，Mickey就已经盘算着退学了。他一直讨厌上学，而且看起来他会更加讨厌高中。  
当老师开始上第一节课，做着什么关于“未来”和听他的英语课会对将来“申请大学”怎么有帮助的演讲时，Mickey叹了口气，窝在了椅子里。这家伙看上去对自己的学生很有热情——显然他才来到南区没多久。他很快就会意识到，这里的学生们一辈子都完蛋了，特别是Mickey。他甚至都不值得尝试好好地教育他们，企图将他们“引上正途”。  
Mickey发现自己甚至都开始怀念小学那会儿为了躲避自己的灵魂伴侣而装病的日子了。虽然现在他都留级到和自己的妹妹上同一年级了，但至少在小学那会儿，他还能有更多时间打游戏和射击。  
如果不是因为什么愚蠢的法律——未成年人必须年满17周岁才能获得监护人同意辍学，Mickey敢肯定他早就退学了。和在学校虚度光阴相比，他认为继承他们贩毒的家庭生意才是更好的选择，因为至少买卖毒品和收保护费还能给自己挣口饭吃。学那些以后甚至都不会用到第二次的狗屎知识是件再愚蠢不过的事情了。对于像他这种前途无望的人来说，最好尽早退学。  
不幸的是，他的身体似乎有着自己的想法。当他开始考虑一满17岁就辍学的计划时，就感到一股令人厌恶的、悸动着的疼痛从小指蔓延到自己的全身，于是他不得不努力活动着指节试图减轻来自小指的疼痛。自从他的红线消失的可怕的那一天以来，Mickey的小指几乎就从未停止过疼痛，那疼痛时好时坏，对于他来说，这似乎是随机的。他并不知道这随机的疼痛 _究竟_ 意味着什么。  
Mickey按摩着自己的手，试图把注意力重新集中到老师身上。  
“好了，同学们！”老师高兴地说道，“就像我之前说的，你们可以叫我Mason先生。接下来，我要你们向大家介绍一下自己。”大多数学生都翻起了白眼，抱怨着作为回应，但Mason先生似乎完全没有受到他们反应的影响。“你，坐在左后角里的那位同学，为什么不来告诉我们你的名字，介绍一下你自己呢？”  
Mickey发出了一声叹息。他当然是第一个。  
“我叫Mickey，”他面带愠色地回答，甚至都懒得从座位上站起来，“你们只需要知道的是：我是一个Milkovich。”这位老师对他简短的回答看上去并不满意，但事实上，这可能是他给出的关于自己最贴切的描述了。对于Mickey来说，家人是最重要的事情。他甚至不知道在没有他们的情况下该如何介绍自己。  
Milkovich一家几乎像是一个帮派：他们因总是团结在一起、为家人出头而大名鼎鼎。听到他的名字之后，整间教室都迅速安静下来。他们都知道Milkovich是南区最强硬无情的一家子——如果不幸惹到了他们其中一个，就等于是给自己签好了死亡证明。  
然而Mason先生对南区的规矩似乎还不太熟悉。“ _来吧！_ ”他坚持要求着，“给我们讲讲关于你自己的 _有意思_ 的事儿吧，Mickey！”  
Mickey张开嘴，正想告诉老师让他那张嘴里也讲点该死的“有趣的”事情，就被打断了——一个瘦高的红发男孩推开门进来，艰难地走进教室，一路上叮叮哐哐地撞到了不少东西。  
“你迟到了。”Mason先生略带不满地冲男孩咂咂嘴，“你有办公室给的假条吗？”  
“没。”男孩耸了耸肩，毫无愧色地说着，然后他从老师身边挤了过去，坐到了Mickey前面的那个空位上。Mason先生并没去管，只是在考勤单上写了几笔。  
Mickey气恼地叹了口气，不得不把搭在前排座位上的脚放下来，不过那种生气的感觉很快就被他抛在了脑后。那个红发男孩的气味一接触到Mickey的小指，小指就立刻做出了反应。一阵战栗沿着Mickey的脊椎一路向下，突如其来的欲望像是一吨砖头一样朝他压来。他的呼吸变得吃力起来，意识也有些模糊了。这感觉就像是大脑在一瞬间突然短路了，而他甚至不能做到让自己的大脑正常运作。  
Mickey盯着那个男孩的后脑勺，疑惑地皱起了眉头。他不太了解这家伙，但自己似乎之前在街区就碰到过他。这个比他小一点的男孩是Gallagher家那一堆孩子中的其中一个——那个酒鬼Frank的儿子。他和Mickey一直都住在离对方只有几个街区之遥的地方——他俩甚至还在同一个运动队里待过。  
Mickey使劲咽了口唾沫，试图让自己冷静下来。他不明白为什么在这么长时间后，自己的身体才对那家伙做出了如此强烈的反应。然后Mickey意识到，他俩在青春期后就没有真正近距离接触过。他甚至都想不起来男孩的名字，那他妈的为什么他俩之间的空气就像起了静电一样嗡嗡作响？在某种程度上，这感觉几乎是有些熟悉...  
他他妈到底 _是_ 谁？  
Mason先生似乎读懂了他的想法，终于开口了。“好了，迟到的这位先生，”他说道，“下一个该你了。首先，你叫什么名字？”  
那男孩似乎被吓了一跳，“什么？”他声音沙哑地问道，脸上一脸茫然。  
“我们在做自我介绍，请告诉大家你的名字。”Mason先生耐心地回答着。  
“哦，呃...我叫Ian Gallagher。”Mickey对这个名字的反应如此强烈，完全令他措手不及。那名字就像是一股氧气注入他的生命、像药物一样通过他的血管——就像是他的一切。  
他无法解释这是为什么，但不知怎么，这感觉就像是回到了家一般。

 

无论Mickey去哪里，他似乎都躲不掉Ian Gallagher。他们不仅在同一堂英语课上，甚至连数学课和体育课也在一起上。如果Mickey最开始觉得自己很难待在他附近，那到了一天的最后那段时间，待在这个红毛身边似乎就完全不可能了。  
上体育课的时候，Mickey尽可能以他的最快速度换好运动服，以免在更衣室里看见半裸的Ian Gallagher。以他现在的状态看来，Ian绝对会在跟他待在一起的这一学期发现自己对他的欲望。但Mickey以前就成功地控制住过，所以他相信自己能再做到一次——他才不会让这些乱七八糟的思想主宰自己呢。于是他强迫自己想象着，如果他爸爸发现了他的性取向将会怎么对待自己——这使他很快就冷静了下来。  
Mickey把自己对Ian Gallagher突然的着迷归咎于他已经很久没和哪个男孩搞过了。他试图说服自己，在他和什么人上床后，一切就会立刻恢复到正常状态，但另一个声音对自己说，事情并不会像他想象的那么简单——这次他的感觉要比普通的欲望强烈多了。  
Mickey一时冲动地产生了想要伸手去触碰Ian的欲望，渴望着用什么方式和他进行肢体接触。这感觉就像是他本应该做的事，像是一个简单的触碰就能解决那些许久以来一直没有答案的问题。  
他懊恼地皱起了眉头，强行把自己的目光从Ian身上移开，尽他所能把目光重新集中在老师身上。他想忘记关于这个有着绿色漂亮眼睛和雀斑的瘦削男孩的一切...那些衬衫下隐藏着的刚发育出不久的结实肌肉...还有那漂亮的屁股，一直向下延伸到他的...  
Mickey强迫自己再一次把目光从Ian身上挪开——他都没注意到自己又开始盯着他看了。他意识到自己绝对难逃一死了。  
“好的，那就剩下你们两个了。”当老师指着他俩时，Ian和Mickey都猛地抬起头来。  
“剩下我们俩干嘛？”Ian紧张地问道。  
“如果你们其中的任何一个有在好好听讲而不是发呆的话，就会听见我叫所有人在这学期两两分为一组。”其他学生因为他俩的走神而偷偷发笑。  
Mickey咒骂着自己的粗心大意，装作漠不关心地踱到Ian身边。  
“所以，呃...你叫啥来着？”Ian向Mickey问道，试图不显得太过急切。  
“Mickey Milkovich。”他粗声粗气地回答道。通常情况下，所有人在听到他的名字后都会退却，但Ian只是回报以一个明快的微笑——就像这他妈是他听过的最棒的事情一样。  
“米老鼠的那个Mickey？”红毛揶揄道。  
现在Mickey分不清自己到底是想照着那家伙的脸狠狠来上一拳还是想去吻住他了。

 

2019-3-3


	3. 引力(Gravity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】好吧，我知道我答应你们这一章开车，但是由于这章略长，所以我就在一半的位置结束了。我大概会在明天早上把剩下的那一半发出来，下一章会有车的！很抱歉写完这一章用了这么久，主要是因为期末季到了我真的很忙。  
> 另外我记得我说过这一篇大概有九章，然后又说会有十章？现在我已经计划好了这篇文接下来大概的走向，所以一共会有十三章。我总是想到更多能丰富文章的情节233。这篇文会很棒的！

没过多久Mickey就意识到，Ian实在是太完美了。他从来就不太喜欢和家人以外的人聊天，但不知为何Ian却不一样。他俩太合得来了。  
体育课的时候，他们的聊天实际上还很有意思——他们甚至有着共同的那种蹩脚的幽默感。不知何故，Ian并没有像其他人那样被Mickey吓到，他并没有不敢和他开玩笑或者骂他什么的。有一次他甚至都把Mickey说得脸红了——不过幸好他还没有蠢到向Mickey指出这个事实，只是坐在后面，脸上挂着狡黠的微笑。Ian似乎总是能知道Mickey心里到底在想些什么——尽管那个年长一点的男孩试图隐藏自己的情绪。这快要让Mickey发疯了，但事实上，他发现自己一点也不讨厌Ian这样。  
即使是对自己Mickey也不愿承认这一点，但他很清楚他对Ian的爱慕会让自己陷入麻烦的。因为一个人的外表想上他是一码事，但因为那个人本身而喜欢他就完全是另一码事了。  
Ian对他的那种奇怪的吸引力使他回想起自己小时候的事情来。像当年一样，现在的Micky心中也同时充满了幸福与恐惧。甚至Ian带给他的感觉就像是自己的灵魂伴侣一样...但那是不可能的。Mickey的命运红线已经消失了。他不再会有灵魂伴侣了。  
他 _需要_ 相信，他现在很安全。  
当Ian也开始在英语课上和他说话时，Mickey终于意识到自己必须得和他划清界限。他看到Angie Zago坐在离他几个位子远的座位上，于是想到了一个主意。  
“嘿Angie！”他冲Angie喊着，声音大到几乎全班人都能听见，“放学后想来上一发吗？我想和人打炮了。”  
Angie耸耸肩答道：“当然了。”她对性的热爱使她在南区赫赫有名，所有人都知道她愿意跟任何要求和她来上一发的人上床。有些人会叫她荡妇——就好像这是件很坏的事情，但Mickey认为她其实挺酷的。她知道自己喜欢什么并去光明正大地追求——这令Mickey的一个阴暗面嫉妒不已。  
Ian注视着两人的交流，转过身去掩饰着他的失望。他本不该以为自己有机会和一个Milkovich在一起。于是他叹了口气，接受了他俩的关系只是自己脑海里一厢情愿的这个事实。他已经误解了自己和Roger的关系，并不想在Mickey这儿也搞砸了。  
Ian告诫着自己从今以后只能把Mickey当做朋友。不远处，在又一次感受到小指传来的刺痛后，Mickey忍不住低低地咒骂了一句。

 

似乎每次Mickey从Ian身边退后一步时，整个宇宙就会迫使他再向前走上两步。老实说，他才不是故意要在放学后跟着那孩子的——他们俩只是正好向着同一个方向走去。  
当Mickey意识到他们实际上是要去同一个地方——一家名叫Kash and Grab的便利店——之后，不禁开始犹豫了。他和他的家人经常去那家便利店，因为那个店主实在是太怂了，任由他们偷走自己想要的任何东西。Mickey的爸爸每次只需要稍稍吓唬他一下，然后突然间，他们就得到了免费的零食。那家便利店很简陋，但对于像Milkovich这么穷的一家子来说，这简直再好不过了。  
看见Ian走进那家店后，Mickey停下了脚步。如果他跟在他后面进去，他俩就会撞见——这种诱惑是Mickey并不想在公共场合处理的。于是他掏出了一根烟在马路对面坐下来，点着烟等待着他出来。  
他原以为Ian在那儿最多会待上十分钟，但过了几乎有一个世纪那么长的时间，红发男孩还是没有出现。相反，Mickey看见他在店里摘下了门口挂着的“招聘中”的牌子。  
Mickey没有进去，但也没有离开。他独自一人坐在便利店外，心不在焉地等待着，直到夜幕逐渐笼上远方的天空。

 

Mickey并没有绕开Kash and Grab很长一段时间。他是个Milkovich，这意味着他的骄傲才不会允许自己和Ian之间那奇怪的吸引力妨碍他去任何他想去的地方偷东西——他只需要停止想象着那个便利店里的新收银员把自己操到最近的一面墙上。他花了 _一辈子_ 时间假装成直人，他一定能克服和那个有着漂亮眼睛的瘦削少年待在一起的诱惑的。  
至少他自己是这样想的。  
无意之中，Mickey甚至比以往更经常去Kash and Grab了。他知道一味纵容自己的幻想十分危险，但他就是忍不住。他被在这打工的Ian吸引过来，每当自己很想吃“甜食”的时候就会去便利店。他会偷士力架、烧烤味的品客薯片，然后每次都偷偷地瞥Ian一眼：总之，他干尽了对自己有害的事情。  
不幸的是，正如Mickey所预料的那样，每天都去Kash and Grab偷东西确实让自己付出了代价。最开始他和Ian看上去几乎和朋友一样，但当Mickey开始把所有时间都花在纠缠上班的Ian后，他的行为就开始变得有些奇怪了。不知为何，Ian开始有些心灰意冷，对Mickey更加冷淡了。Mickey关于上了Angie Zago的厚脸皮的吹嘘，以及他干过的其他那些烂事儿，如果Ian还没生自己的气的话，那才叫Mickey感到惊讶呢。  
尽管如此，Mickey并没有停下来的意思。不论他多么努力地试图避免，就像是有一股引力把他拉向Ian一样。每当他看到那个比他小一点的男孩时，内心那种奇怪的欲望就变得愈发强烈，试图要把他生吞活剥一样。他和女孩上床，甚至还有那些自己谨慎考虑过后的、用过即丢的男孩们，但一切方法都毫无用处。  
他想要Ian，而且再也控制不住了——这只是时间问题。

 

Mickey已经将Ian的工作时间表烂熟于心，所以他知道当他周二下课后出现在便利店时，那里就只会有他和Ian两人——Ian的老板Kash Karib在周二晚上家里总是有事，所以他会让Ian自己打扫、关店。  
正在扫地的时候，ian听到门铃响了一声被推开了。他抬起头来瞥了一眼，在看到走进来的是Mickey时甚至都没有感到丝毫的惊讶。  
“你 _真的_ 知道商店现在已经关门了，对吧？”他略带讽刺地抛出一句，然后回去继续做着打扫的工作，连眼神都不愿多分给Mickey一个。  
他原以为Mickey会偷点东西然后直接离开——就像他老板告诉他的那样，让他拿点东西走总比惹出大麻烦要好。不管店里被偷走了什么，Ian还是拿着同样的工资，所以实际上他也没那么在意。  
Mickey向Ian露出一个假笑，“是啊，我知道。”他说。  
然后他做了一件令两人都惊讶不已的事情——转过身去锁上了前门。

 

2019-3-4


	4. 联结(Connection)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】我答应过你们，上车吧同志们！有什么想法欢迎告诉我～评论给予我动力;D

        当Ian听到前门已经被锁好后，他的脑袋警惕地向后缩了缩。“你他妈在干什么？”他嘴里嘟囔道，“ _已经关门了_ 。” 

        “ _放松点_ ，我不是来抢劫的。”Mickey咧开嘴冲他挑逗地笑了笑，动了动脑袋指指商店的里屋。“你来不来？”没等Ian跟上他便迈开步子向里屋走去。

         Ian有些入迷地看着Mickey从自己跟前走过，不知道究竟发生了什么，但他觉得自己还是不要抱太大希望。他向自己保证过要对Mickey冷淡点——他已经竭尽全力在二人之间疏离地保持距离了。Mickey可能只是想卖给他毒品什么的，所以Ian在犹豫片刻后还是决定跟上他。好奇心使他忘记了要去争辩。

        二人之间的空气开始变得暧昧不明，就像是一团燃烧着的、暖融融的火焰，而他们两个就如同即将深陷其中的飞蛾——这使他俩中的任何一个人都失去了理性思考的能力。他们只想和对方待在一起，这才是最重要的。

        Mickey有一个原则，那就是从不勾引直男。不过现在，他做的那些关于弄清楚Ian性取向的计划早已被抛到了九霄云外——他本以为自己在开始他俩的关系之前会更加谨慎、更加冷淡的。好在他可以先拿出一根大麻烟让Ian放松下来，还能以此作为叫他去里屋的借口——以防出了什么差错。实际上，他内心对接下来可能发生的事情要比外表看上去的渴望多了。

        Ian刚走进房间Mickey就猛地关上了门，并把这个红发少年抵在了门板上。Ian下意识地做出了反应——下一秒，Mickey就已经反而被他推得转了个身面朝着门动弹不得了。

       Mickey有些惊喜地大笑出声，“终于有动作了哈，擎天柱？”他取笑道。他一直觉得Ian看起来有些弱不禁风，然而这个高个男孩惊人的力气却只能令他更加兴奋，使他失去了判断能力。

        事实上，对方的强硬使他们两个都感到很兴奋——他们互相接触着的地方似乎正源源不断地散发出愉悦的波涛，而后蔓延至整个身躯，在胸腔里响起奇异的回声。他们粗重地喘息着，紧紧和对方靠在一起不愿离开。

        过了很长一段时间，Ian终于强迫自己从Mickey身边退开，困惑地皱起了眉头。“你到底想从我这 _得到_ 什么？”他轻轻问着。他们注视着彼此，但Mickey只是沉默不语。这个问题的真正答案藏在他们明白的那些事情下面，要更加深刻。

       相反，Mickey沉默地上下打量着Ian，伸出的舌头因欲望而舔舐着下唇。没有任何事先预警，他抓住了Ian的皮带，摸索着开始脱下它们。

        Ian的眼睛惊异地睁大了，但他只是犹豫了片刻就开始也帮着Mickey脱下身上的衣物。当他们都一丝不挂的时候Ian看到了Mickey的勃起，然后他意识到自己终归是没有想象到这些事情。从开学的第一天起，他俩之间就一定发生了什么。

       意识到这一点后，Ian手中的动作重新进行了下去。他猛地把Mickey推倒在门上，亲吻着、噬咬着他的脖颈。Mickey开始呻吟起来，满足地叹息着，用手抚摸着他能够到的Ian的每一寸肌肤。他很喜欢对方的粗暴，这甚至比他想象中的一切还要令人满足。

        Ian稍稍倾斜起臀部，让两人胯间的火热磨蹭在一起，在蹭着Mickey的同时实际上是顶起了对方的身体。Mickey倒抽了一口气，将脑袋向后仰去，喉咙里发出赞许的哼声。Ian充分利用了这一时刻，低下头亲吻着Mickey颈间暴露出的皮肤，然后顺着下颌一路向上，吻向了他的嘴。意识到Ian打算做什么后，Mickey猛地把头躲开了。

        “有润滑剂吗？”他问道，眼神向下溜到Ian的阴茎上，咬了咬嘴唇显示着此刻内心的渴望。“没了它那玩意儿可绝对进不去。”

        Ian有些惊讶于Mickey愿意当下面的那个，但他当然不会因此而抱怨。“有，”他答道，“等一下。”然后Ian稍稍退开了一点，在裤袋里快速搜寻着，拿出来一个避孕套和一管润滑剂。

        Mickey向上挑了挑眉，因为他并没想到Ian竟然会随身带着这些。“好吧， _你_ 才是那个有准备的小童子军呢。”

        Ian腼腆地耸了耸肩。“你永远不知道会在什么时候需要这些。”

        两人向一些看起来蛮结实的箱子走去，然后Mickey急切地在上面躺下来。“把润滑剂给我，”他冲Ian伸出手，“我自己来。”

        “不用，我来吧。”Ian露齿一笑，把装有润滑剂的瓶子打开，伸出手指蘸满了那些冰凉的液体。“往后坐点儿，放松。”

        Mickey以前从没遇到过有人愿意花时间给自己扩张，所以当Ian把一根湿漉漉的手指滑进他体内时，他感觉怪怪的。他把腿抬高了一点，闭上了双眼。尽管这感觉很不错，但确实是有点尴尬。

        Ian不由得露出一抹笑容，被Mickey以前从未在他面前展露出的新的一面深深迷住了。然后他从瓶子里倒出更多的润滑剂，又伸进了一根手指，耐心地在Mickey体内旋转着它们，分开又并拢，随后又加入了一根。正如Mickey所说，在Ian的大家伙进来之前，他确实需要进行充分的扩张。

        但Mickey并不是那么有耐心。“快点儿，”他发着牢骚，“直接上我就行了。”

        Ian点点头表示同意，Mickey的紧致包裹着他的手指，这也同样让他感到迫不及待了。他撕开了避孕套的的包装，小心翼翼地将它套在自己的分身上。Mickey目不转睛地盯着他，眼里闪动着强烈的欲望。通常情况下他讨厌跟别人面对面做爱，但眼前的这一幕令他有点看呆了，完全忘记了要翻过身去。

       在Ian确认他们都准备好了之后，他走近了一些，将自己的分身对准了Mickey的穴口。然后他又低头看了一眼面前的黑发男子，在没有听到反对的声音后终于一挺身进入了Mickey。也许是先前扩张的原因，Ian并没有感受到太多的阻力，轻松地滑进了Mickey体内。

        两人都因方才的动作战栗起来，就像是成串的烟火在皮肤下依次绽放。他们在此之前也跟别人做过很多次，但感觉从来没有这么好过——仅仅是身体相连，他们就已感觉到完美无缺，就像是自己丢失已久的那部分终于被找回了一般。在很长一段时间里，他们第一次有了一种强烈的感受——自己是与某种重要而又安全的事物联系在一起的。

        Ian并没有立刻继续下面的动作，而是停下了臀部的移动，试图给时间让Mickey先适应自己的进入。这给了Mickey真正思考的时间，让他有机会去体会自己的感受——没什么比面对安全感让他感到更加不安了。他尽了最大努力去忽视这种不安，不耐烦地朝着Ian动了动。

       “ _动起来_ ，Gallagher。操。”他咕哝道——这是他需要说的所有内容了。

        在没有任何事先警告的情况下，Ian一下子挺得更深，狠狠地撞击着Mickey的身体，几乎使个矮一点的男孩因他的动作而喘不过气来。他紧握着Mickey的臀部——力气大得足以在上面留下淤青——将他的身体来来回回地拉向自己的屌。他的臀部快速向前耸动着，每一次挺弄都直又猛又深，这使Mickey不得不闭上双眼，用牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，才能控制自己不叫出声来。

        Ian没有费力使自己的动作轻柔下来 。他用力撞击着身下的人，像一只发情的野兽般粗暴地将火热的欲望埋进他的体内，每一次都尽可能直达最深处。Ian有着几乎是Mickey见到过的尺寸最大的屌——他贯穿着Mickey，以最完美的方式扩张着他。当Ian摩擦到他的前列腺时，Mickey的眼珠不禁因突如其来的快感而向后翻去。

        Mickey甚至都没试图去隐藏自己到底有多爽。他的阴茎挺立在腹部，随着每一次动作上下颤动着，前端渗出大量的前液。当他伸手抓住它开始自行撸动时，Ian几乎看呆了——这一幕是如此火辣而性感，使他禁不住靠得更近。

        红发少年举起双手好在箱子上支撑起自己的身体，然后翻身而上，用手臂将Mickey禁锢在了自己身下。他的牙齿掠过Mickey高高昂起的脖颈，在上面留下一个又一个的青黑的印记。当Ian不断进入他的身体时，Mickey感觉自己爽翻天了——实际上他因这强烈的快感而禁不住呜咽出声。

          “哦， _操_ 。”他有些神志不清地呻吟着。Ian听到后只是笑了笑，无论对方怎样呼喊出声，都没有丝毫放慢身下的动作。

        当然，Mickey对于Ian如此富有侵略性的动作可不会顺从地一味承受，而是用尽全力向后动着身子，两人的身体碰撞在一起发出响亮的声音。Ian对着Mickey的脖颈发出一阵大笑——他爱死了Mickey如此富有攻击性的样子，甚至处于现在这样的弱势位置也没忘了反击。现在进行的事情就如同一场比赛，Ian并不在乎最终谁取得了胜利，只要他能参与进去就十分满足了。

        Mickey将自己的双腿缠上Ian的臀部，更加缩短了两人间的距离。Ian把头埋进黑发男孩的颈窝，将他们的胸膛贴在一起。他们中的任何一个人都从未真正感觉到与另一个人如此亲近过。Ian匐在Mickey身上，浑身上下感觉暖融融的，保护着身下的人，使他免受一生中所恐惧的一切事物的伤害。Mickey身处Ian的怀抱之中，感到前所未有的心安。没有什么能够伤害到他。

        然后他伸出手去，用指甲在Ian背后留下一排排耙状的抓痕——他总是有伤害他最爱的事物的习惯。尽管如此，Ian还是发出了满足的哼声，任由Mickey在自己的身体上留下痕迹。Mickey做的每一个微小的动作，不管有多么暴力，总是会令他渴望着更多。

        Ian将自己全身的重量都压了下去，借着重力作用在Mickey体内挺弄得更深。他微微侧过头去，观察着Mickey因他的每一次动作而做出的反应，倾听着他的每一声细小的喘息和呻吟——这是他有生以来听到过的最能使自己欲望高涨的声音了。

        他们两个都逐渐接近了那个点，准备要释放出来。

        “我要——”在越来越急促的喘息声中Mickey几乎是叫喊着提醒道。

        “我也快了——”Ian气喘吁吁地做着回应。

        又是几次猛烈的抽插后，他们终于抵达了那一点。Ian再次将自己埋进Mickey里面，然后他们在一瞬间仿佛都看到了星星。Mickey紧咬着已经肿起的嘴唇，压抑住了一声即将冲破喉咙的愉悦的呐喊，一股精液喷洒在了自己的胸膛。与此同时，Ian温暖的欲望也在他体内抽搐着释放了出来。

        在这一瞬间，整个世界似乎都静止了下来，唯独剩下内心中这份短暂的幸福感。当Ian终于从他体内退出来时，Mickey唇间溢出了一声低低的抱怨。

        Ian翻了个身在箱子上紧挨着Mickey躺下来，粗重地喘息着。房间里的二人都对方才发生的那一切感到有些不可置信——这比他们任何一人幻想中的那些要多得多了。

        “ _老天啊_ ，”他略显惊异地喘着气，“谁知道像你这样瘦巴巴的小孩活儿竟然这么好。”然后他翻身坐起来，感觉世界在眼前微微旋转了起来，整个身体都因从未有过的轻松感而颤抖着。

        Ian脸上浮现出一抹略显得意的微笑，“哈哈，”他嘲弄般地笑了笑，“你知道的，其实你看起来也不太擅长这事儿。”

        Mickey也爆发出一声轻松的大笑——简直有些难以置信这种笑声是出自他自己——因为他从未像现在这样开心和满足过。

        Ian目不转睛地盯着他脸上那抹少见的微笑，再次被深深吸引、诱惑到了，于是他再也无法掩饰内心的渴望，终于坐起身来，倾身向前试图在Mickey的双唇上留下一吻——然后被Mickey费力地及时躲开了。

        Ian疑惑地皱起眉头，看起来就像是一只被狠狠踢了一脚的受伤的小狗，“你难道不想吗？”他说出了内心的疑问。

        Mickey的心脏在胸腔中沉了下去，他当然知道Ian在说些什么。在此之前，他一直希望他俩之间的这种强大的吸引力只是自己脑海中的臆想，亦或是什么转瞬即逝的东西。此刻两人都发觉了对彼此的感情——这对于他们来说都有些难以招架了。

        于是他挑起眉看着Ian，装作一副不以为意的样子。说出这一切首先需要说服他自己，但他显然还没有准备好。“你他妈在说什么？”他嘴里咕哝道。

        一副疑惑的表情逐渐在Ian脸上浮现开来，“我们之间肯定有些什么，”他无力地坚持着，“我以为...你也清楚这一点。这难道不是你来找我的原因吗？”

        Mickey叹息了一声。“让我们先弄清楚这一点：这 _并不_ 意味着什么。我们甚至连朋友也不是，好吗？”说完这句话后Mickey将目光投向别处——他痛恨自己看到失望的情绪在Ian脸上蔓延开来。“我得走了。就这样吧。”

        Ian稍稍泄了点气，但并没有试图去跟他争辩。Mickey当然不会有那种感觉，他或许在某个地方也有着自己的灵魂伴侣。仅仅是待在Mickey身边，他就感受到了以往和Roger在一起时从未体会过的强烈情感，但或许情况还和上次别无二致——他又爱上了一个属于别人的男孩。

       看到Ian如此沮丧，Mickey不禁又叹了口气，然后不假思索地又开口道：“但如果你肯闭紧嘴的话...或许我们还能再接着找点乐子。”

        听到这句话，Ian的脸色逐渐明亮起来，然后嘴角翘起冲他露出一抹傻笑，显然因为他的这句调笑又重燃了希望。他不假思索地点了点头。

        或许继续和Mickey混在一起并不是一个很好的选择，因为Ian能确信他最终会因他而心碎的。尽管如此，他还是认为这一切最终都会是值得的。

 

 

 

2019-3-7


	5. 嘘(Hush)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】很抱歉这一章花了这么长时间。期末季终于结束了，现在是时候收拾好行李在回家前最后四处玩一玩了！另外我的留学生活马上就要结束了...略难过。还有9天我就要回家了，这段时间我也会很忙，所以下一章可能还会推迟一点。非常抱歉！

第二天上学时，Ian在Mickey面前显然没能掩饰住自己的情绪。他在上课的时候就像个失恋的女学生一般目不转睛地盯着他，微微叹着气，情绪明显地写在眼神中。Mickey尽了最大努力想去忽视他，但当Ian的座位就在自己正前方时，这一切就变得有些困难了。  
他责备着自己总是无法控制地想到Ian。他本以为跟他来上一发就会解决问题，但这实际上却让情况变得更糟了。他俩之间的那种奇怪的吸引力已经和生命的归属感结合在了一起——Mickey在他的前半生从未体会到过如此满足的感觉。实际上他已经又在渴望着让Ian进入自己的身体了。虽然他不愿承认，但其实他甚至有点 _喜欢_ Ian在他体内抽插着的感觉。  
要是他他妈的没有表现得这么明显就好了。  
Mickey逃掉了第一节课，庆幸着暂时没人发现自己，但显而易见，像Mickey这样的人是绝不可能一直交好运的——这一点在他和自己的妹妹Mandy下了第二节的历史课，却碰巧撞上了Ian的时候就变得很清楚了。  
在Mickey从Ian身旁走过时，那个红毛一直扭着脖子，视线一直追随着他，动作大得似乎要扭断脖子。看见Mickey也回头盯着他，Ian脸上露出了一个腼腆而又友好的微笑。Mickey迅速移开了目光，试图尽可能使脸上的表情变得空洞而冷漠。看到他这个样子，Ian只是咧嘴笑得更灿烂了，转身消失在了教室门口。  
Mandy挑起了一边的眉毛，对于刚才的所见感到有些难以置信。“你认识那家伙吗？”她好奇地问道。  
Mickey耸了耸肩。“他有的课跟我一起上。”  
显然Mandy对于自己兄长敷衍的回答并不满意。“好吧，他刚才在盯着你看。”她指出了这一点。  
“可能只是想在我这买毒品什么的吧。”他撒了个谎。Mandy似乎相信了这个说法。 _所有人_ 都知道Milkovich的家族事业，所以突然得到陌生人的关注也就显得不足为奇了。  
“他挺可爱的，”Mandy挤眉弄眼地继续说道，“他叫什么名字？”  
Mickey反感地翻了个白眼。“ _我_ 他妈怎么知道？”  
他重重地跺着脚走远了，跟着Ian进了第三节数学课的教室。Mandy在后面偷偷跟着他，朝走廊另一头好奇地望着，眼神跟随着那个红发男孩，迅速做出了判断。他确实很性感，这是毫无疑问的。  
在终于想到了一个主意时，Mandy势在必得地笑了。她绝对能搞定Ian。

 

“Gallagher先生！”当他的数学老师，Simmons女士站在教室前方大声提醒自己时，Ian才从发呆中回到现实。  
“啊？”他也放大了嗓门以示回应。“如果你看黑板也能像盯着Milkovich先生的后脑勺那么专心，你的成绩就一定会好很多了！”Simmons女士讽刺道。  
听到这句话后，Mickey瞪大了眼睛， 猛地转过身去，向坐在他后面几排的Ian投去一个警告性的怒视。  
“你们俩吵架了吗？”Simmons女士问道，想故意使他们尴尬好让两人以后上课都能更专心点。“或许是为了某个女孩争吵吧？”   
Mickey对于这句荒谬的话嗤之以鼻。“那个混蛋只需要学会闭上他那张破嘴。”他嘟哝着。Ian立即领会了Mickey的间接警告，他知道在公众场合，自己得更加努力地在Mickey面前冷静下来。  
窘迫之色在Ian脸上蔓延开来。“抱歉，”他闷闷不乐地咕哝着。数学老师笑了，误认为他的这句抱歉是在为刚才Mickey的话而向自己表示歉意。  
“那么...”Simmons女士突然眉开眼笑，“我只有一个解决办法。因为Milkovich先生在数学方面很有天赋但并不努力，而Gallagher先生尽管很努力却也并没有显示出这方面的天赋，那你们俩为什么不互相辅导一下呢？”  
全班同学都哄堂大笑起来。  
Mickey做了个鬼脸。“你他妈一定是在开玩笑。”他气得叹了口气。  
“注意用词！”她厉声说道，“每周来这间教室互相辅导一次，要不然就放学留校一个月，你们选择哪个？”  
“我不介意互相辅导。”Ian立刻回答道。  
当然Mickey可没有他那么听话，他张开嘴正准备说些粗鲁的话，但还是快速地把嘴巴闭紧了。他总是有着能把情况变得更糟的能力。  
最终，他蔑视着他们，将目光从Ian转到老师身上，失望地叹了口气。至少互相辅导能让他有借口整天和Gallagher待在一起。  
“好吧，随便吧。”他咕哝着。  
Simmons女士露出了一个胜利的微笑。

 

事实上，Simmons女士非常忙，她甚至没有时间看着Ian和Mickey在每周三放学后进行一个半小时的互相辅导。她让他俩到达和离开的时候都去她的办公室登记，但除此之外，整间教室里就只剩下了他们两个。虽然Simmons女士提醒他们自己会经常回来查看，但他们都很清楚那不过是吓吓他们而已。  
Mickey根本就没打算真正学习，所以当Ian翻开课本的时候，他感到很惊讶。  
“你真的打算把时间浪费在这堆狗屎上吗？”他难以置信地问道。  
“我 _得_ 学习。我将来想在军队里当一名军官。”Ian解释着，“甚至进西点军校什么的。我还没想好。”  
“一个军官，嗯？”Mickey大笑起来，“他们不是最先挨枪子儿的吗？”  
“总比他妈的整天待在这儿和我的父母打交道要好。”Ian嘟哝着。  
“Frank和Monica Gallagher，对吧？”Mickey询问着，抠着指甲缝里的污垢，装作一副漠不关心的样子。“他俩是我爸的常客。”  
“听起来应该差不多，”Ian咕哝道，“他们总是能搞砸 _什么事情_ ，开始吵架，把对方打个半死。然后他们会和好一段时间，足够我妈再次怀孕、给家里又添一张吃饭的嘴，之后这个循环会再继续下去。”  
Mickey爆发出一阵大笑，但并没有做出任何评论。生活在一个没有紧密团结在一起、每人都互相照顾的家庭里，Mickey无法想象这样的生活。Milkovich一家是一个团伙，他们总是团结在一起。Gallagher家的兄弟姐妹们在某些时候的确会互相支持，但绝大多数时候，这个家庭是支离破碎的。  
Ian微微叹了口气。“我一开始报名参加预备役军官训练营只是为了逃离那个家，但最后我却喜欢上了那里。我不指望你能真正辅导我什么的，但这就是我要学习的原因。”他低头望向课本，做了个鬼脸。“但我的数学不好。英语才是我的强项。没准我下次可以试着英语考试前根本不复习，这样就能集中更多精力学这玩意儿了。”他又叹了口气，用铅笔的一头敲打着摊在桌上的自己拿来准备做的活页练习册。  
Mickey不会大声说出来的是，他其实真的有点佩服这小子。他从没见过哪个南区的人真的下定决心要逃离这个鬼地方。Mickey从未相信过像他们这样的人除了一无是处之外还能有什么别的成就，但在听了Ian的这一番话之后，他实际上可以想象到Ian离开这里，去往更广阔的天地追逐自己的梦想。  
然后Ian闭上了嘴，开始专心学习。他认定Mickey根本不想听他的未来规划还有别的什么鬼话。他以为Mickey已经用别的想法占据了自己的头脑，所以几分钟后Mickey突然开口说话时，他着实吃了一惊。  
“顺序不对哥们儿，”他说道，“你得先乘再减。”  
Ian瞪大了眼睛，但并没有因此戏弄Mickey。相反，他照着他说的重新做了一遍那道题。他以前从未意识到过Mickey在学习方面会如此聪明，感觉就像是刚刚又了解了Mickey向世人隐藏起来的另一面——每当他剥落掉Mickey的一层外壳，就又会露出一层来，如同洋葱一样。Mickey展露在Ian面前的每一面都使他愈发着迷。他完全迷恋上了他。  
Mickey一言不发地扫视着Ian写的每一道题，除非发现了错误，否则就一声不吭。  
“哇Mick，你确实很擅长这些。”Ian称赞道，高兴地朝他眉开眼笑。“非常感谢。我想我现在终于明白了。”  
Mickey吸了吸鼻子，将视线投向了别处。“别他妈太娘娘腔了，”他咕哝道。Ian只是微笑起来，意识到这是他说“不客气”的方式。  
Ian突然渴望着以一种他能理解的方式对Mickey说“谢谢”。于是他抬头看了看表——他们还有半小时时间才能离开。他扭过头去看Mickey，脸上露出了顽童似的笑容。毫不犹豫地，Ian钻到了桌子底下，在桌底的地板上跪下来。  
“你他妈在干什么？”Mickey恼怒地低声道。  
“在感谢你的帮助。”Ian低声回答，解开了Mickey的裤子，将Mickey的阴茎充分暴露出来。Mickey注视着他的每一个动作，眼里闪着惊叹的光芒。当Ian用一只手握住他的阴茎开始上下撸动时，Mickey不出所料地硬了——打破了他最快的时间记录。  
在Mickey足够硬了之后，Ian就立刻把他硬挺的老二含进了嘴里。他用嘴唇包裹着龟头，用舌头舔舐着前端溢出的前液——但并没有将注意力长时间停留在敏感的前部。相反，他快速地吞下了尽可能多的小Mickey，将整个柱体包裹在一片温暖的潮湿之中，这让Mickey不禁在座位上难耐地扭动起身子。  
Ian有节奏地前后动着脑袋，吞吐着那个胀大的器官。他津津有味地舔舐着，混杂着不断分泌出的唾液，发出淫靡的水声，然后努力将自己的舌头向下压，尽可能多地在嘴里留出空间。Mickey有些惊叹于Ian的口活。这小子之前肯定这么干过。  
他尽可能控制住自己不大声呻吟出来，因为他很清楚这是在学校，他们很容易就会被逮到。  
“ _操_...”在Ian向前探头，将他的分身吞到喉咙异常深的位置时，Mickey用颤抖的声音呻吟道。“你他妈...能不能...稍微他妈的小点声...？整个...该死的大厅里的人...都可能...啊...听见你在给我吹箫。”  
Ian没有花时间争辩。他抬头望向Mickey，冲他咧嘴一笑——嘴里还塞着Mickey的老二。然后他略微放慢了速度，将吮吸改为了舔舐，这样他的嘴唇在接触到Mickey的皮肤时就不会发出那么响亮的声音。  
Mickey立刻在心里暗暗诅咒着自己刚才叫Ian慢下来。他将自己的臀部稍稍向前挪了挪，不想离开包裹着他分身的那份温暖。他急促不匀地大声喘息着，快感逐渐上升到了一个新的高度。Ian要让他受不了了，他唯一能做的就是忍住不去直接干他的脸。  
Ian隔着裤子也硬了，但他并没有动手去解决自己的问题——没时间干这个了。时间在一分一秒地流逝，哪怕他们晚一分钟去签到走人的话，老师都会起疑的。  
为了让Mickey快点释放出来，Ian用手摩擦着Mickey分身上自己嘴里吞不下部分的每一寸皮肤，摩挲着他的大腿内侧甚至是蛋蛋，然后记住了他喜欢的每一处位置。  
Mickey有些难以控制住脸上的表情，看起来一副爽翻了的样子。根据他的分身在自己嘴里颤动的方式，Ian知道他快要高潮了。于是他最后吮吸了一次Mickey的分身，然后正如他所预料的那样，Mickey释放了出来。  
在释放到Ian喉咙深处的同时，Mickey无法控制地颤抖着，用手揪住了他脑袋顶上的一撮红发。Ian放松地打开自己的下颌，接受了Mickey释放出的全部，然后一滴不落地吞了下去。  
Mickey发出了满足的叹息声，从高潮中缓缓恢复过来，头脑中还是模糊一片。当Ian吞下了全部精液后，Mickey的老二就从他的嘴里滑了出来，伴随着一声微不可闻的声响。  
Ian抬头盯着Mickey的脸，舔着微微肿起的嘴唇。Mickey的睫毛颤动了几下后终于睁开了眼睛，他也一言不发地回望着面前的红发男孩。就像以往的那几回一样，两人都感到有种熟悉的温暖包围了他们，似乎将他们连成了一个整体。他们互相对视着，在对方的瞳孔里似乎都看到了自己的影子，感到在这静默的短暂时刻彼此心意相通。  
Ian可以 _发誓_ ，Mickey一定也感受到了。  
然后他将上半身微微前倾，在Mickey的大腿内侧留下了一个吻——这是Mickey允许他做出的最接近真正亲吻的动作了。Mickey对于这个有些怪异的表达爱意的小动作没有做出评论，快活得暂时难以争辩，同样也没心思去集中精力思考他们现在所处的危险的现实。  
Mickey暂时还没意识到的是，从他小时候以来，这是他小指没有感到疼痛的时间最长的一次。就像是他自己制造出的那个伤口已经开始慢慢愈合了。

 

2019-3-10


	6. 友谊(Friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】很抱歉又拖更了。重新适应美国生活比我想象中的时间要长了点。233但我确实是在码更多的字！下一章，Ian终于对Mickey关于灵魂伴侣的看法而感到好奇了！

就像Mickey试图假装他们没有被对方吸引一样，拉力总是以某种方式发挥着作用。尽管他已经竭尽全力想去避开Ian了，他们依旧会在街上碰到，或者是莫名其妙地随机遇见。很显然，他们不可能长时间地远离对方，而且，说巨句老实话，Mickey其实也并不想这样做。尽管他坚持自己和Ian并不是朋友，但他俩的关系正是如此。  
在他们俩其中的任何一人发觉这一点之前，他们实际上已经一起度过了大部分时间，身子在放学后也是一样。一开始只是做爱。他们会在Kash and Grab或者任何他们能想到的地方来上一发。每当他们知道只剩下他们两个人的时候，他们就没办法和对方保持距离。Mickey尽可能地隐藏起了自己的情绪，但他无法掩饰自己有多喜欢被Ian干。他总是先提出来上一发的那个。在Ian同意后，他总是会热切地在他身前跪下来，吞下Ian释放出的全部，脸上带着满意极了的表情。  
尽管事实上看起来完全相反，但Ian脑海里有个想法一直都挥之不去：Mickey的确是在乎他的。待在Mickey身边带给Ian的可不仅仅是那种温暖的归属感。随着时间的推移，Mickey的行为开始有所改变。Ian越来越多地看到了隐藏在Mickey那冰冷外表下的其他东西的影子，他们待在一起也不再仅仅是因为性了。他们会互相辅导学习，或者一起玩电子游戏。有时候Mickey甚至还会帮Ian完成预备役军官训练营里的训练。  
一开始Mickey有些犹豫，但后来有时候他甚至会让Ian到他家里来。Ian的父母开始变得越来越暴力，而且出于某种不知名的原因，在所有孩子中Frank Gallagher最喜欢找Ian的茬。在Mickey第一次看到Ian满身淤伤地来到学校时，他全身的血液几乎沸腾起来。Ian从未发现过的是，自从那次之后Mickey就付钱给了他几个兄弟，让他们把那个Ian叫做父亲的、烂醉如泥的废物打了个半死。  
每次Ian来Mickey家里时，他们其实都没偷摸做过几次，因为Mickey非常害怕他那个恐同的父亲当场抓到他们。好在Ian也不太在意，实际上，以“朋友”的身份跟Mickey待在一起，看看他在家的生活是什么样子，其实也很不错。Milkovich家里的氛围和Ian以往在自己家里所习惯的那样截然不同。即使Milkovich一家都团结在一起，Ian也没有感受到过他们兄弟姐妹间的那种温暖。Mickey看上去唯一很喜欢的也就是他的妹妹了。  
Mandy Milkovich是家里唯一的女孩，身边被男孩子们包围着，所以在很小的时候她就学会了和他们一样强硬粗野，不过她同样很漂亮，而且知道怎么去发挥自己的这两个优势。在见到她的一瞬间，Ian立刻就知道自己会喜欢上她。她表现得很强硬，但Ian认为她也某处隐藏着更加温柔的一面，就像Mickey那样。  
现在他们三个正坐在客厅里玩着X-Box游戏。又赢下一局后，Mickey将游戏手柄扔到了Ian手中。  
“你先玩着，”他说道，“我他妈快饿死了。要我做点披萨卷吗？”  
“好啊，当然。”Ian耸了耸肩答道。  
“只要你这次别他妈烧糊了。”Mandy抱怨道。  
“我可没说过也会给 _你_ 做，傻缺。”Mickey呛了回去，在走向厨房时用手弹了她一下，于是Mandy伸出腿去踹了他一脚。Ian朝他俩都笑了笑。也许他们不会经常大声说出来，但他绝对能感受到他们有多么关心对方。  
Mandy把注意力又转回到了游戏上。“你要玩哪个级别的？”她问道，翻动着游戏的选择界面。  
“呃...”正当Ian准备回头看电视时，他的眼睛瞥见了别的东西。Mandy坐下之后，她的裙子就比平常向上滑了一点，裙摆下面露出了几个青黑的、手指状的淤伤。“ _那_ 是什么？”Ian小声问道，眉毛担忧地皱了起来。  
Mandy向下看了一眼，有些尴尬地把裙摆展平了。“可能是几天前我那群傻逼哥哥们把我按在地上，在我面前晃烤肉叉的时候弄的。”她含糊不清地咕哝道。  
这听起来绝对像是Milkovich兄弟们会干的事情，但出于某些原因，Ian并不是很相信Mandy给出的这个解释。Mandy的眼神让他意识到真相比这严重得多。他张开了嘴，想坚持说她可以相信自己，但在他嘴里吐出第一个单词前Mandy就打断了他。  
“你想试试 _这个_ 吗？可能有点儿难，但没准咱们的级别现在已经够高了。”Mandy的眼神一直聚焦在电视屏幕上，不敢去和他对视。  
最终Ian叹了口气。“好吧，”他说，“你没事就好。”  
Mandy终于将眼神从电视屏幕上移开了，有些困惑地看着Ian。她没想到Ian会这么在乎自己。实际上，从来没有人像现在这样关心过她。身为一个Milkovich，她几乎无时不刻都在受伤。别人都能够预料到这一点。但Ian不一样。他是真的在乎自己。  
于是她上下打量着Ian，脸上浮现出了一抹恶作剧般的笑容——虽然Ian都没注意到。  
“那么你刚才说的那个难一点的级别？”Ian  
脸上挂着温暖的笑问道，“我 _确实_ 准备好了...”  
突然间，Mandy扔下了她的游戏手柄，挪动着向Ian靠近了一些。她把腿搭在了他身上，在他还没意识到发生了什么之前就跨坐了上去。  
“M-Mandy！”Ian难以置信般地尖声喊道，声音都有点劈了。“你...你在干嘛？”  
“这难道不是很明显吗？”Mandy笑了起来，把自己的胸部靠在Ian的胸前，将他压在沙发靠背上。  
“好吧，是的，但是...Mandy，我不认为这是个好主意，”他结结巴巴地说道，尽可能用不冒犯、不伤人的方式拒绝她。  
“别担心，”她哈哈大笑起来，“我知道咱们不是灵魂伴侣什么的，但我有避孕套，所以可以找点乐子。要是你害羞的话咱们可以去我房间。”  
“这...呃...真的很棒Mandy...但我...”Ian不知道该和她说些什么好了。他唯一能想到的就是Mickey可能会在任何时候走进来，误解他所看到的一切。  
Mandy只是靠得更近了。她闭上双眼，撅起了嘴。Ian不知道自己还能干些什么了。他开始有些惊慌失措。  
“我是同性恋！”他大喊道。  
Mandy花了一些时间去消化自己刚刚听到的，然后皱起了眉头。“...啥？”她有些难以置信地问道。  
“你真的很漂亮，也是个很好的朋友，Mandy，但我只是...我只是对这些不感兴趣。对不起。”Ian结结巴巴地吐出这句话，祈祷着Mandy并不会像她爸爸那样恐同。  
意识到他确实没在开玩笑后，Mandy叹了口气。“哦...好吧。”她说，听起来有些失望，但并没受到很大影响。“所以你的灵魂伴侣也是同性恋了？”  
Ian并不想告诉她自己已经没有灵魂伴侣了。最近由于Mickey的原因，有时候甚至 _他_ 自己都忘记了这个事实。“对...对他是。”他悄声道。  
“我哥知道吗？”Mandy突然发问道，用余光盯着门口。  
Ian犹豫了。他知道如果自己承认了这个事实的话，Mickey会杀了他的。所以他摇了摇头，“没，他不知道。求你别告诉他。”  
Mandy理解地点了点头。“是啊 一旦涉及到这种事情，我那些哥哥们就都挺混蛋的。不过放心吧，我不会说出去的。”  
Ian莞尔，“谢了，Mandy。”他松了一口气说道。  
Mandy向他投去一个灿烂的笑容。“如果有人敢找你茬的话，有我在呢。”  
Ian大笑起来。“我毫不怀疑这一点。”  
“搞毛啊？！”他们两个都转过头去，看见Mickey终于回到了客厅。  
Mandy甚至还没意识到自己正坐在Ian的腿上，但显然Mickey注意到了这一点。他看上去气坏了。“你们他妈是 _认真_ 的吗？”他咆哮道，“我他妈就离开了几分钟，回来的时候就看见你要上我的 _朋友_ ？你这个该死的 _婊子_ ！”  
Ian的眼睛惊异地睁大了。他简直难以相信Mickey刚刚叫了他什么，于是他回报以一个大大的、傻乎乎的笑容。  
Mandy翻了个白眼从Ian身上滑下来。“傻逼，”她咕哝着，“他也是我的朋友，你知道的。”  
Mickey狠狠剜了她一眼。“做梦吧 _你_ ，”他抱怨着。“走吧Gallagher。咱们去我的房间，这样那个婊子就能有那么 _他妈的_ 几分钟把注意力从什么人的老二上移开了。”  
Mandy又朝他们翻了个白眼，但并没试图去争辩，然后接着玩游戏去了。  
“好吧。待会儿见，Mandy。”Ian回复道，然后跟着Mickey进了房间。Mandy冲他回报以一个狡黠的笑容，他们都知道以后他俩可以多单独出去玩。  
在Micky把Ian推进自己的房间，砰地一声关上门后，他就把Ian推到了墙上，开始解开他的裤子。“离我爸回家还有一个半小时。”他悄声道，脸上挂着玩味的笑容。  
Ian咬了咬嘴唇，无法控制住脸上露出那种傻乎乎的笑容。在Mickey方才对Mandy说话时流露出了自己的真情实感后，他就一直觉得晕乎乎的。  
显然：他们是朋友，互相给对方吹箫的朋友。  
这总比什么都没有要好。

 

2019-3-11


	7. 放慢(Slower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】希望我这一章的内容能对得起你们的等待！我正计划要参加这次的Shameless Femslash，所以下一章可能会提前一点更新。

一旦Ian体会到了和Mickey的友谊是什么样子的，他就开始渴望着更多。私下里，他们的关系越来越好，与此同时对彼此的感情也比任何时候都要强烈，但Mickey只是隐藏着自己的感受，不让它们显露出来。即使是在他们独处的时候，Mickey也从不承认他对这个红发小子有着一丝一毫的感情——现在他俩看上去永远都只会是能解决对方生理需求的朋友。  
这令Ian沮丧极了，因为他真的已经开始爱上Mickey了。  
Ian竭尽全力使自己不去想之前他和Roger之间发生的事情。尽管他并没有一个合理的解释，但他就是感觉他和Mickey之间的关系非同寻常。他体内的某一部分使自己对Mickey有着不同于常人的举动，而且，老实说，他甚至开始认为他们就像是一对灵魂伴侣。  
然而，或许Mickey并不是这样想的。他可能有着自己的灵魂伴侣，不是吗？想到这里，Ian发出了一声沉重的叹息。随着日子一天天过去，他开始觉得自己越来越 _渴望_ 了解更多。  
温暖的晨光透过窗玻璃照进屋里，Ian躺在床上，亲吻遍了Mickey允许他碰的每一寸肌肤。Mickey的爸爸出城了，而他的兄弟姐妹们都挺忙的，所以Mickey允许他留下来过夜，整晚和自己上床。  
那天早上他们其实已经来过一次了，现在Ian正躺在床上，享受着高潮的余韵。他真的太想亲吻Mickey的嘴唇了，他想得到他的回应，或许也是一种对自己的妥协。  
但他太了解Mickey了，他知道那是不可能的。  
“你想让我什么时候走？”他打破了沉默，转过头去问Mickey。  
“他们大概要到晚饭才会回来，”Mickey耸了耸肩，“你想待多久都行。”  
“谢了，”Ian轻声道，温热的呼吸喷洒在Mickey的皮肤上，“Monica表现得又很沮丧，我只是...”  
“我知道，”Mickey回答道将视线向上移了一些，锁定在他的双眼。在这短暂的时刻里，似乎有一股电流从他们之间穿过，使他们心有灵犀——虽然Mickey的目光飘忽了一下，很快就转向了别处。Ian俯下身子咬住了Mickey的锁骨，试图堵住自己即将脱口而出的话语。  
Mickey哼哼了一声，将身子向后靠了靠。“还想再来一发吗？”他脸上露出了一丝微笑。  
Ian向他点点头，回报以一个微笑，“嗯哼。”他充满喜悦地叹息了一声。  
Mickey用一只手握住了Ian的分身，慵懒地上下撸动着，但其实根本用不着这样做——Ian没花多长时间就重新硬了起来。  
在Mickey爱抚着Ian的同时，Ian伸手在床头柜上摸索着新的避孕套。在足够硬了之后，他就撕开了避孕套的包装，小心地套了上去。与此同时，Mickey用充满情欲的眼神望着他。  
“可以了吗？”在完成一切后Ian询问着Mickey。  
Mickey急切地点点头，翻过身去趴在了床上。  
Ian咧嘴笑起来，挑逗地在他屁股上打了一巴掌。Mickey紧咬着唇闭上了眼睛，近乎本能地分开了双腿。  
Ian从爬到了Mickey上方，几乎是完全躺在了他身上。他抓起自己硬挺的分身，对准了Mickey的穴口。Mickey的后穴因不久前的那一次还微微舒张着，所以Ian又一次毫不费力地挺了进去。  
经过短暂的适应后，Ian将脸埋在了Mickey的颈窝里，缓慢地开始动起了臀部。他们都更喜欢激烈的性爱，但那天早上的气氛使他们都想放慢下来好好享受这一刻。于是他们缓慢地动着，磨蹭着对方的身体，专注于肉体的感受——他们两个以前都从未体会过这种感觉。  
Mickey爱死了Ian从背后要他，如果他感受到Ian用全部的重量自上而下地压住他时，他甚至就更喜欢了。这让他在某种程度上感觉自己是被支配和拥有的，同样也受到了保护，被保护着不受伤害。当他躺在Ian的臂弯里时，似乎生活中所有的那些操蛋事情就都不会找上他了。  
在一次又一次的顶弄中，他的意识飘上了云端，无法再形成任何清醒的想法。他能感觉到的只有Ian。  
小一点的男孩在Mickey耳廓附近粗重地喘息着。他俩离得很近，近到Mickey能一清二楚地听见Ian呼吸下的每一声细小的叹息与呻吟。以往他们做爱的时候，Ian通常都比较安静，Mickey才是那个老发出声音的人。但这次他能清晰地捕捉到Ian发出的每一声细微的响动，感受到他身上每一块结实而流畅的肌肉接触着自己的身体。此刻，他所有的感官都已被自己身上的那个红发男孩完全征服了。  
Ian慵懒地顶弄着，几乎没有完全插进去，也没有完全拔出来。他巧妙地顶弄着Mickey，将他压在床垫上，恰到好处地逐渐将两个人都引入高潮。  
即将到达的时候Mickey有些不耐烦地扭动着身体，他已经准备好了接受更多，但尽管Ian知道这一点，也丝毫没有加快身下的动作。他继续用一种撩拨的、舒缓的速度顶弄着身下的黑发男孩。  
“ _Gallagher_ ，”Mickey几乎是请求道。  
“嗯？”Ian戏弄般地笑起来，假装不知道Mickey在恳求着什么。  
“操我。”Mickey命令着，他的嗓音颤抖着，听起来少了几分威信。“快点儿， _用力_ 。”  
Ian咧嘴笑了，将他们两个都向上拉了一点，让Mickey两手撑着跪在了床垫上，以便自己能更好地控制局面。在折磨人的等待之后，他终于给了Mickey回报，一次比前一次要顶弄得更加往深处去。他两手撑着床垫，用整个身体撞击着Mickey，胯间的欲望每次都准确地顶到Mickey的那一点。  
Mickey大声呻吟起来，整个身体都因巨大的快感而颤抖着。他的手立刻探向了自己的下身，摸到了勃起的欲望开始自行撸动起来。  
Ian也感觉到自己越来越接近了高潮的边缘。他本能地咬住了Mickey的后颈，使个头矮一点的男孩感觉自己仿佛正被一个体型巨大的动物压到在地，那狂野的猛兽正宣誓着他属于自己。Mickey的嘴半张着，意识到Ian正凶狠地在自己体内留下痕迹——这几乎使他痴迷地流下了口水。他不可能再坚持很久了。  
充满情欲的喘息声中，两人都逐渐接近了高潮...  
又经过了几次狂野的顶弄，Mickey在自己手中释放了出来。Ian感觉到Mickey猛地夹紧了自己，全身不受控制地微微颤抖——他知道自己也即将迎来一波高潮。  
在Ian终于射出来的时候，他们眼前都短暂地空白了一阵。  
耗尽了所有力气后，他们终于并排躺了下来。他们短暂地沉默了一阵，感受到安详的静谧在二人之间蔓延开来，空气静得只能听见对方急促的心跳。  
Mickey是第一个坐起身来的。他翻了个身，到床边抓起一支烟。“来一根吗？”他叼着烟含糊不清地问。  
Ian摇了摇头，“没事儿，不用了。”他答道。他小心翼翼第从身上摘下避孕套扔进垃圾桶里，然后又躺回了床上——他几乎是筋疲力竭了。  
然后他抬起头来，半眯着眼有些疲惫地看着Mickey。或许是Mickey笼罩在金色的晨光中的样子，又或许是他刚刚经历了一生中最棒的一次早晨性爱，Ian不清楚他自己到底怎么了。他说知道的唯一一件事就是自己再也无法克制了。于是他不假思索地问出了一句他渴望已久的一句话：“Mick，你的灵魂伴侣是什么样子的？”  
Mickey瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”他吓了一跳，“你他妈问这种问题干嘛？”尽管他假装什么事都没发生，但Ian还是能看出——就像他刚刚和他妹妹在一起时那样——Mickey看起来有些不自在。  
“你的灵魂伴侣，”Ian又重复了一遍。“是男孩还是女孩？你们离得很远吗，还是说这么多年来你们从没遇见过？”  
Mickey怀疑地盯着Ian。“你在开玩笑吧。”  
“来嘛Mick，”Ian坚持道，“我想知道。”  
“不，我他妈不会说的。”Mickey嘟哝着，把烟叼在嘴里，站起身来摇摇晃晃地套上裤子——高潮的余韵终于结束了。  
“他妈的为什么不呢？”Ian孤注一掷地问道。  
“灵魂伴侣根本就他妈 _不重要_ ，”Mickey的喉咙里爆发出一声嘲弄的大笑，“那就是胡扯。”  
Ian皱起了眉，他以前从未听别人这样说过。即使有些人最开始并不接受灵魂伴侣的说法，但众所周知，这是一件重要的事情，是不可忽视的。“你他妈什么意思？那是胡扯？你难道没有感受到过拉力吗？”  
“ _去他妈_ 的拉力。我自己做了决定，我他妈不需要'命运'告诉我我需要干嘛。”Mickey咆哮道。  
“你不可能反抗它，”Ian争辩着，“即使你成功了，那接下来你又打算干什么？就让你的灵魂伴侣孤独终老吗？”  
“那他妈才不是我的问题，”Mickey呛了回去。他从不让自己去想那个他已经摆脱了的灵魂伴侣——完全不去想才能让他不以此感到愧疚。  
Ian的因一瞬的惊愕而张开了嘴——Mickey的态度很难不令他生气。他知道没有灵魂伴侣而孤独一人是什么感觉。如果有人故意对你做了这种事的话，那实在是太残忍了。  
“你饿了没？”Mickey试图转移话题，“外面有煎饼。”  
“呃，好啊。”Ian嘟哝着。在Mickey离开了房间留下他一人时，他的内心不禁思绪万千。  
Mickey一离开了Ian的视线，这个黑发的强硬男孩就因突然的疼痛而禁不住嘶了一声。他的小指抽痛着，几个月以来第一次感受到疼痛。

 

2019-3-12


	8. 挫败(Frustrated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】再说一遍，其实我没打算在这一章里开车233但我真的挺想写更衣室ooxx的。在这一章里，Mickey终于开始渴望着亲吻Ian了！故事情节快到转折点了！

“别傻站着Milkovich，参与进来！”Wright教练喊道。听到这话，Mickey猛推了对方队伍里的一个小孩一把，跺着脚远离了教练。  
他讨厌体育课。体育曾经是他最喜欢的科目，但后来他每周都不得不和Ian Gallagher组成一组。他几乎整节课的时间都懊恼不已，尽量不去盯着那个健壮的红发男孩在场地里挥汗如雨。但这并不管用——几周以来，他的小指都在持续疼痛着，像是有一排尖利的针头反复不断地刺进他手臂的皮肤，这使他紧张不安。  
然而Ian甚至都没注意到过Mickey的不适，他忙于在课上表现自己——他总是班上最好的那个。现在他朝着Mickey跑来，最后喘着粗气在他旁边停了下来。他撩起了上衣的下摆抹去额前的汗水，露出了衣服下精瘦的腹肌。  
Mickey快速移开了目光，用拇指磨搓着嘴角。他他妈快受不了了。这一切要把他逼疯了。所以他凑过身去对Ian耳语道：“下课后在更衣室等着我。”  
Ian的眼神中闪过一丝惊喜。他同意地点点头，然后又蹦跳着跑远了，重新加入了比赛。  
看着Ian远去的背影，Mickey的唇角勾起一丝不易察觉的弧度。通常下课后他会提前离开更衣室，身上依旧脏兮兮的，但这次他肯定会在所有人都离开后回去找Ian——这就是最后一节上体育课的好处。没有人会再走近那间更衣室，而Mickey会充分利用这段时间。  
“Milkovich！”Wright教练又吼了起来，“别在那娘们儿唧唧地做白日梦了！过来帮帮你的队伍！”  
“嘿，去你的！我来了！”Mickey大喊着做出回应。他终于冲刺起来，加入了其他人的行列。

 

在接近更衣室的时候Mickey就听到里面传来了声音，这使他困惑地蹙起了眉——这时候更衣室里除了Ian应该没有任何其他人了。  
“ _来_ 吧，就最后一次。”一个Mickey辨认不出的声音正发着牢骚。  
“在跟我说了那么一堆 _鬼话_ 之后，你 _真的_ 还指望我能给你口吗？”Mickey听见Ian回答道，声音里压抑着愤怒。  
“你该不会还在因为你对我的那阵小小的爱慕而闹脾气吧？”那个家伙大笑了起来。Mickey超更衣室的角落里瞥了一眼，看到了声音的主人：Roger Spikey。他对面的Ian正垂着头盯着自己的双手，显然是有些沮丧，而那个家伙根本他妈的一点都不在乎。  
Mickey立刻开始讨厌起了那个傻逼。他克制住了想要怒吼的冲动，攥紧了拳头。  
“那你 _现在_ 来找我干什么？”Ian用一种冷静得几乎有些刻板的声音问着Roger，不得不咬紧牙关控制住自己的情绪。  
“我们家马上就要搬到印第安纳州了，”Roger解释着，丝毫没有意识到Ian嗓音里的痛苦，“你是这一片口活儿最好的人，所以我想着该和你道个别。”他挑了挑眉，露出了一个充满暗示性的笑。  
Ian脸上那心碎的表情几乎令Mickey无法忍受。他没办法再控制住自己的怒火了。那个混蛋会付出代价的。  
“嘿，看看我发现了谁！”Mickey昂首阔步地踏进了更衣室，用吟唱般的声调喊道。“没想到你竟然会吸别人的老二Spikey。”  
听到Mickey的话，Spiker惊恐地猛地转过身来，“Milkovich！”他语无伦次道，“不是你想象的那样！实际上 _他_ 才是那个——”  
Mickey猛地将Roger怼到了储物柜上，在他还没来得及开口前照着他的裤裆狠狠来了一脚。Roger瘫倒在地，痛苦地嚎叫着。Ian坐在一边的长凳上，惊讶得目瞪口呆。  
“该死的...”Roger喘着粗气咒骂道，全身因痛苦而缩成了一团。“求求你，我还有一周就要离开这个鬼地方了，你想对 _他_ 干嘛都行，只...只要千万别跟任何人说 _我_ 的事儿就行了。”  
Mickey喉咙里爆发出一声讥讽的大笑，怒气冲冲地踢着他，一次又一次。“我他妈想干什么都行，死基佬。”他愤怒地啐了一口，“在我他妈的弄死你之前最好赶紧滚出去。”  
听到这句话，Roger连忙连滚带爬地从地上起来，用他最快的速度逃了出去。他仓皇的背影一消失在门口，Mickey就转向了Ian，发出了一声叹息。  
“你这么做是为了什么？”Ian的脸困惑地皱成了一团。  
Mickey耸了耸肩。“他惹到我了。”他含糊地回答道。  
Ian回报以一抹苦涩的微笑，“是啊，他就是那么做的。”  
Mickey皱起了眉头。“你以前真的喜欢过那个混蛋吗？”他试图装作不管Ian的回答是什么自己都毫不在意的样子，但Ian显然更了解他。明白了这一点，年纪小一点的男孩的脸色明亮起来：Mickey吃醋了。  
年长一点的男孩因Ian态度突然的变化而被闹得有些措手不及。“你他妈在笑什么？”他咕哝道。  
“没什么。”Ian回答，脸上洋溢着掩饰不住的欢快之情。就算Mickey _真的_ 吃醋了，他也绝对不会表达出来，不过Ian并不介意这一点。“是啊，我 _曾经_ 喜欢过他。”  
“噢。”Mickey有些尴尬地抽了抽鼻子。他并不喜欢这个回答。“所以...我们到底能不能来上一发？”  
Ian抬头看了看表。“还有时间吗？”  
“我他妈可是等了整整一节课，”Mickey发着牢骚，已经解开了裤子的拉链。“上我就得了。”  
Ian大笑起来，“你可真是猴儿急啊。”在解着自己裤子的同时他开着玩笑，“我的汗味让你性奋了是吗？”  
“滚蛋。”Mickey骂道，可语气里却没半点生气的意思。他倚在了一个储物柜上，朝后撅起了屁股。“快点儿，我准备好了。”  
Ian扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“快他妈闭嘴吧，”Mickey不耐烦地说着，“在你们这群混蛋花了那么长时间换衣服的时候我必须得干点儿 _什么_ 。”想到Mickey不久前躲在厕所隔间里用手扩张着自己的画面，Ian立刻感到一股热流涌向自己的下体。事实上，Mickey的后穴还在往下滴着润滑剂。以防万一，Ian还是打开了自己的那瓶润滑剂，将两根沾湿了的手指伸进他体内。他的手指在Mickey体内搅动着，扩张到尽可能深的地方。不过很显然，Mickey确实是已经准备好了。  
感受到Ian的动作，Mickey有些不耐烦地哼哼着。  
确认Mickey被扩张得足够松了之后，Ian拔出了手指。他从裤兜里掏出一个避孕套撕开了包装，把包装纸扔在一边，然后仔细地套在了自己身上。  
Mickey懊恼地动着身体，直到他终于感觉到Ian的勃起在他的股缝间磨蹭起来。他弯着腰，愉悦地喘息着。当Ian终于挺进了他的身体，插得尽可能深之后，Mickey颤抖着呼出了一口气。  
Ian知道他们必须得抓紧了，所以他甚至没给时间让Mickey适应自己的进入。他狠狠地撞击着Mickey的身体，一次又一次地把他压在储物柜上，深知这个个矮一些的男孩完全能受得了这些。Mickey呻吟着，朝后摇摆着自己的臀部，享受着每一秒钟Ian充满侵略性的动作。  
他们皮肤互相接触时发出的声音在墙壁上留下回声。在更衣室里干让两个人都性致大发——那么多人每天在这间更衣室里赤身裸体地换衣服，但那并不要紧，因为他们并没有看到过别的什么更劲爆的场景。这是只有他俩参与的一件事情：一个色情的小秘密。  
之前从没有人这样 _猛烈_ 地干过Mickey。Ian每一次都能精准完美地撞击到他体内的那个点，Mickey必须咬紧了唇才能勉强抑制住即将冲破喉咙的大声呻吟。他将胳膊向后伸去按住了Ian的臀部——突然的接触只会使Ian更加渴望着在他体内进行更加用力的穿刺。  
Mickey每次和自己上床时都性感极了——他的后穴紧紧包裹住自己的感觉，那温暖的紧致，甚至还有他发出的那些撩人而充满渴望的声音，无不使Ian想要索取更多。  
“我要——”在越来越急促的呼吸声中，Ian几乎是呜咽着说道。没有任何事先警告，他全身战栗起来，将温暖的液体注入了Mickey体内深处。在Ian向前挺动着臀部，最后一次将自己埋进他体内时，Mickey禁不住大声倒抽了一口气，接受了溢满体内的热流。而他自己的阴茎则向下垂着，比以往任何时候都要硬挺。  
Ian终于放松了身体，从黑发男孩的体内退了出来。在把避孕套从身上扯下来在手里团成一团后，他这才意识到Mickey还没有高潮。  
Mickey转了个身在一张长凳上坐下来，一边抚摩着自己的阴茎一边抬头看着Ian。“帮我。”他要求道。  
Ian立刻在Mickey身前跪了下来，用嘴唇包裹住了Mickey硬挺的下身。他迅速用舌头将前端溢出的液体舔舐干净，然后渴望地把一整根全部吞入嘴中。他的头上下摆动着，嘴唇拍打着Mickey的皮肤发出响亮的啧啧声。他希望Mickey能尽快达到高潮。  
Mickey全程盯着Ian的动作，与他保持着眼神交流。他马上就要到了——Ian Gallagher抬眼回望着他，嘴里塞着他肿胀的欲望——这就是那最后一根“稻草”了。  
“呃操——”Mickey嘴里嘟哝着。他艰难地汲取着空气，紧紧攥住了Ian脑袋顶上的一撮红发，最后——他感觉到自己在Ian口中释放了出来。伴随着一声下流的吮吸声，Ian放开了他的阴茎，导致几滴白浊喷溅在了他的脸上。他尽可能多地吞咽下去，伸出舌尖舔舐掉唇角剩余的黏糊糊的液体。  
Mickey唇间溢出一声满足的叹息，摊开四肢躺在了长凳上。“我早就想在这儿来上一发了。”他高兴地承认道。  
“我也是。”Ian放声大笑，伸手擦去了脸上的白浊，把裤子提了上来。  
Mickey看着Ian穿好衣服，“所以...你和 _Spikey_ 以前从来没这么干过？”在他还没来得及阻止自己之前，这句话就已脱口而出——语气中充满了嫉妒之情。  
Ian摇了摇头。“没。我和他之间只是...我当时觉得我俩之间还有点别的什么，实际上并没有。”  
Mickey一声不响地地注视着自己的脚尖，此时Ian正拉上自己裤子的拉链。  
“Roger并不想和我在一起，因为我不是他的灵魂伴侣。”Ian轻声承认道，“这就是我为什么...我为什么这么想了解 _你_ 的灵魂伴侣。我觉得...”他的声音渐渐弱下去，最后低到听不见了。他也不知道自己究竟在想些什么。  
Mickey皱起了眉。他不明白为什么Ian这么在意自己的灵魂伴侣。如果他真的这么关心灵魂伴侣，他完全可以跟随自己的命运红线的指引。如果Ian就这样放弃Mickey，等待自己的那个合适的人，或许会对两个人都有好处。Mickey的眼神闪烁了一下，迟疑地看着Ian——红毛眼里又出现了那种受伤的情绪。此刻那种Mickey一直极力想去忽视的力量将他们拉近到一起，比以往任何时候都要强大。Mickey第一次有了想去亲吻眼前这个红发男孩的冲动。他愿意做 _任何事_ ，只要能使这个高个男孩重新笑起来。  
Mickey的视线向下移到了Ian的嘴唇上，但他最终只是叹了口气。他啃咬着拇指的指甲，将目光投向了别处，试图赶走脑海里的那个想法。“他真他妈是个混蛋。”Mickey嘟囔着，逃避了刚才的那个话题。“来吧，咱们走吧。”  
Ian依旧没有得到他想要的答案，但尽管如此，他还是微微一笑，跟随着Mickey走出了更衣室。

 

2019-3-15


	9. 心弦(Heartstring)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】我终于建立起了他俩的关系！马上就要到至关重要的情节了！另外下一章特别重要！;D下一章我大概几天内会发出来！

Mickey弹了Ian的后脑勺一下。“喂，你英语不错是不是？”他说，“帮帮我呗。”  
Ian从他的座位上扭过身子，丝毫不在意老师不允许他们上课说话。他只是露出了一抹浅笑，指了指Mickey面前摊开的那本书。Mickey把Ian指着的那句话又重新读了一遍。  
“嗯...”他嘟哝道，“什么 _鬼_ ？”  
Ian略显得意地笑起来：“不客气。”  
Mickey没好气地翻了个白眼，“嘿，这就是我他妈从来不看这堆狗屎的原因。我这次确实 _读_ 了，但 _还是_ 他妈没明白。”他嘟囔着，“这完全是他妈在浪费时间。”  
“至少你数学挺好的。”Ian耸了耸肩。  
突然间，一个想法击中了Mickey的头脑。“嘿，对，我他妈一直在帮你，所以你也得 _帮我_ 。”  
Ian冲Mickey扬起了眉毛，“你想让我辅导你？”他难以置信地问。  
“没，只是...在我看书的时候给我解释一下这堆东西，这样我就不用费劲去看到底他妈讲了啥了。”Mickey澄清道。  
Ian轻笑了一下，好奇Mickey到底什么时候开始关心自己的学业了。他思考了一会儿，这才意识到Mickey最近确实越来越在乎自己的功课。或许这段时间他们的相互辅导，以及自己老是在谈的那些逃离南区的想法确实对Mickey产生了一点影响。  
看起来Mickey似乎也没注意到自己的变化，而Ian也并不打算指出这一点来破坏气氛。  
“好吧，”他同意了，“明天咱们可以找个时间一起学习，要是——”  
“你们两个安静点！”Mason先生嘘了一声，“现在是 _私人_ 学习时间。”  
Ian朝Mickey看了一眼，悄悄叹了口气，只得把身子转回去。他们只能一会儿再来商量这个问题了。

 

第二天的第一节课Ian没来，第三节课也没有出现。Mickey萎靡不振地瘫在椅子里生着闷气，意识到Ian今天根本就没来上学。  
在此之前，红毛没有缺席过哪怕一天的课，而Mickey突然对此十分感激。他发现在课上没有Ian的陪伴简直是史上最糟糕的感觉之一。他在学校除了Ian和自己的妹妹以外并没有别的朋友，所以那个年纪小一点的男孩不在身边时，他感觉有些孤单。  
他俩最近待在一起的时间太久了，久到Mickey几乎忘记了之前独来独往的感觉。这感觉清冷而麻木，似乎有什么本应依恋着他的东西忽然消失不见了。  
因为放学能和Ian一起出去而兴奋不已，Mickey觉得自己蠢爆了。他为此还选了一部他们一会儿可以一起看的电影，安排好了一切。想到这里，Mickey叹了口气，告诉自己还是算了吧，别再耍贱了，谁他妈在乎Ian现在在哪？对他来说这他妈根本无所谓。  
尽管Mickey装作自己毫不在意，但接下来的一整天他几乎都在琢磨Ian到底去了哪，为什么前一天根本都没跟他提到过这件事。或许他生病了，又或许他只是想逃学而已。  
不管怎样，放学后Mickey独自一人步履艰难地回了家。

 

“你们这群一文不值、忘恩负义的狗屎！为什么当初我 _他妈_ 没在有机会的时候让你们那个婊子妈妈把你们都打掉呢？”  
当Mickey终于回到家后，他意识到今天Ian根本不来也许会更好。他的父亲又发脾气了，此刻他正嚎叫着，殴打着手边一切挡到自己路的东西。到目前为止，Ian还没看到过Terry发起脾气来最可怕的样子，而Mickey真心很想保持这样的状态，让Ian永远都不要看见他爸爸这副模样。  
“别 _他妈_ 那么看着我！我为你们这群小崽子付出了 _一切_ ，你们却——”  
Mickey砰地关上了卧室的门，把自己摔在了床上。他的哥哥们肯定把他爸爸惹毛了，但他现在可没心情掺和进去。  
Mickey无聊地把脸埋进枕头里，感觉又有点饥渴了。既然Ian没出现，他觉得还是自己撸一发算了，正好最近想办法弄到了一本早就想看的色情杂志。正当Mickey要伸手去够那本杂志的时候，他听到了一声轻轻的敲门声。  
Mickey的身体因恐惧而僵住了，当他意识到敲门声是从前门传来的时候才松了口气。Mickey想听听是谁在敲门，但他父亲还在楼下大声喊着，所以并没有人去应门。  
门外的人又敲了一声，这次声音比刚才大了一点。  
Mickey叹了口气从床上坐了起来。他跺着脚穿过了房间，气呼呼地一把打开了前门。  
“ _谁呀_ ？”Mickey咆哮道，在看见门口站着的是Ian后语气不禁软化下来，“哦，嘿。你今天去哪儿了？”  
Ian并没有回答Mickey的问题。他急促地喘息着，看上去就像是一路跑过来的一样。然后他抬起头来，用泪光闪闪的双眼看着Mickey。一定有什么事情出了问题。  
“发生什么了？”Mickey小心翼翼地注视着泪眼朦胧的红发男孩。  
“我...我妈妈走了。”Ian的声线颤抖着，“这次她拿走了她的 _所有_ 东西...我们找了她一整天，但是...所有人都 _知道_ 她是真的走了。”  
Mickey皱起了眉。他不知道该说些什么——他从没见过Ian如此悲伤的样子。他用拇指摩挲着唇角，但还没来得及张口说些什么就被打断了。  
“谁 _他妈_ 把东西放在我屋里了？！”Mickey父亲暴怒的声音从屋内响亮地传到了前门。  
Mickey紧张地向身后瞥了一眼。他不该在这个时候和Ian说话的。他的第一反应是转过身去告诉门外的那个男孩他们只能过一会儿再谈，但当他看到Ian的眼神时，他意识到自己就是做不到这样把他赶走。  
“来吧，咱们去我的房间。”他轻声嘟哝道。  
Ian跟着Mickey进了屋。但不幸的是，在那一刻Terry突然决定闯进客厅。  
“你 _他妈_ 一整天都去哪了？”在Terry终于瞧见Mickey后，他冲自己的小儿子喊道。  
“学校。”Mickey低声咕哝着作为回应。  
Terry当着他的面嘲弄地大笑起来。“像你这么愚蠢的小孩根本不 _需要_ 上学，完全是在浪费时间。”他刺耳地笑着，“反正你到头来只会变成一个废物。”  
Mickey并没有争论，而是低下了头，将视线投向了地面。他知道自己就是个废物，不管他的父亲是否当面告诉了他这一点。  
Mickey拒绝抬头看向Ian。他不想让这个红发男孩比来的时候更加难过。  
在其他人还没来得及开口之前，Mickey的那个叫Iggy的哥哥走了过去，头疼似地揉搓着自己的太阳穴。“你他妈能稍微闭上嘴 _一会儿_ 吗，爸？说真的，我们都已经 _明白_ 这一点了。”  
“噢，你 _明白_ 了，哈？”Terry咆哮道。他揪住了Iggy的上衣，在所有人意识到发生什么了之前狠狠地照着他的脸一拳打去。Iggy哀嚎一声倒在了地上，紧紧按着自己受伤的鼻子。鲜血从他的指缝间涌出来。  
一时间没有人说话。Terry在发泄完怒火后走开了，完全没受到自己刚才所作所为的影响。  
Ian环顾四周，期待着其他人的反抗。Frank数不清有多少次打了他，但每次他的兄弟姐妹们都会为他挺身而出。Milkovich一家因总是团结在一起而闻名，所以他确信他们也会这么做的。  
但是他错了。屋子里的所有人都各行其是，假装无事发生过。  
Iggy沉默地站起身来，去找东西清理伤口。Mickey只是望向了别处，没有给自己的哥哥提供任何帮助。Ian在屋子的角落里发现了Mandy——整个过程中她都没有移动半步。看到Terry终于离开了之后，她又转身回去接着看电视，下巴紧绷着，以掩饰住自己内心的恐惧。  
Ian终于意识到Terry毁了他的 _每个_ 孩子。在某种方面来说，Milkovich家的每个孩子都是残缺不全的，而他们只能独自承受这一切。

 

进了Mickey的房间后情况就好多了。在他们独处的时候，Mickey就明显放松了下来。  
“操蛋的父母，是吧？”Ian咕哝着，一屁股坐在了Mickey的床上。Mickey挨着他坐下来，低头不去看他的眼睛。他现在不想谈论自己的问题。“你妈妈 _真的_ 就那么站起来走人了？”他问道。  
Ian从鼻子里讥讽地哼了一声。“她一直想逃离我们所有人。早就该想到她计划着离开的。”他的嗓音颤抖起来，极力忍住即将夺眶而出的泪水。“你知道的，她甚至都没把小Liam带走...那个可怜的小孩。”  
“你妈妈就他妈是个混蛋。”Mickey愤愤不平地回应着，“不知道她怎么就生下了你这么 _好_ 的小孩。”  
Ian脸上浮现出一个虚弱的、淡淡的微笑。“谢了。”他含糊地说道。  
然后Ian不假思索地朝Mickey探过身子，手臂环绕着Mickey的身体，紧紧地拥抱住了他。这个动作发生得自然而然，也正好是此刻他需要的。  
Mickey对这个动作不知该作何反应。除了做爱的时候，他们其实都没怎么有过肢体接触。被紧紧拥抱在Ian怀里时，他的双手笨拙地悬在空中，好像他不知道该把它们放在什么合适的位置一样。  
意识到Ian并不会在短时间内结束这个拥抱，Mickey终于慢慢把双手环在了他的腰间，也给了他一个别别扭扭的拥抱。在习惯了之后，这感觉其实还不赖。  
“Mickey，”Ian喃喃道，温热的呼吸喷洒在Mickey的颈窝，“你不是他说的那样一无是处的废物，你知道吗？你很聪明， _非常_ 聪明，而且在我最需要你的时候，你总是会陪在我身边。”  
Mickey把自己从Ian的怀抱中抽离出来，微微叹了口气，脸因窘迫而浮上了两团红晕。他想不出该怎样回答，因为从没有人这样支持过他。如果以前有人对他说了这番话，他是绝对不会相信的，但现在情况不一样了。Ian激发了他好的那一面，就连Mickey自己也开始意识到，如果他真的去尝试的话，其实也是能做成一些事情的。  
Ian朝他露出一抹淡淡的微笑，“很抱歉抱怨了这么半天我妈妈的事。”他小声说道，“我不知道还能去哪儿...”  
他说出的一字一句都叩击着Mickey的心弦，这感觉就像是一股能量穿过他的全身，如同磁石一般把他拉向Ian。在意识到自己究竟在做什么之前，Mickey已经握住了Ian的手，低头盯着他微张的唇。那种势不可挡的想要将他们的嘴唇贴合在一起的欲望比以往任何时候都要更加强烈。Mickey舔了舔下唇，发出了一声叹息。他太想要Ian了。  
最终他还是屈服了。  
那个亲吻来得如此猝不及防而转瞬即逝，直到片刻后Ian才意识到刚刚发生了什么：Mickey吻了他。他也阖上了双眼，回吻着面前的黑发男孩。   
Mickey缓缓将Ian推倒在了床垫上，翻身爬到了他身上。他们温柔地亲热着，好像会永远这样下去一般。两个年轻的男孩在狭窄的单人床上抚慰着对方，在彼此的怀抱中找寻到了渴望已久的安全感与爱。

 

2019-3-16


	10. 醒悟(Realization)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】写这一章的时候我一直在单曲循环Scary Kids Scaring Kids的《Star Crossed》，因为“我不会听从命运的安排放弃我的爱。如果星星对你说你不能爱我，你会告诉我你将听从它的指示吗？”( "I won't give up my love so that fate can have its way. If the stars say that you couldn't love me are you telling me that you would listen?" )这几句歌词非常贴合Ian的想法。  
>  这是你们一直期待的第十章！一切戏剧性情节的最开头。这章之后就只剩下三章了！

Ian无法控制自己不去一遍遍地回想那天亲吻Mickey的场景。在此之前，他也吻过其他人，那感觉很不错，但要是与这一次相比，之前的那些就显得有些黯然失色了。  
亲吻Mickey就像是一个长时间缺氧的人终于有机会呼吸到新鲜空气了一样。在他们嘴唇相碰的那一瞬间，空气中仿佛跳动着生命的火花，如此丰富的情绪在Ian全身蔓延开来，使他甚至都不能确定这些情绪是否全部属于自己。这就像他能通过肢体接触知晓Mickey的想法与感受一样。Ian爱死了这种感觉。  
Mickey也很喜欢亲吻Ian，但也同时痛恨着这种感觉。某种程度上，这个亲吻证实了他一直以来害怕的东西。亲吻Ian就好像又重新和他的灵魂伴侣相连了一样，这使Mickey仿佛又变回了之前那个受惊的小孩。这感觉吓坏了他。  
自从他们第一次亲吻之后，Mickey开始索取着更多。接吻成为了他们例行常规里必要的一个环节，但尽管如此，Mickey从没谈论过这个。他一直假装他和Ian之间没有发生任何变化。  
Ian很高兴他和Mickey的关系终于在“友谊”上更进了一步，但Mickey的沉默只会令他更加不安。他唯一能想到的就是之前和Roger在一起时受到的伤害，Mickey最终为了自己的灵魂伴侣而离开他的念头愈发折磨着他。他几乎有成吨的问题想要去询问，他 _想要_ 说的话太多了。  
“嘿！在我出去把你的头骨敲碎之前你最好把那些放回去！”  
Mickey响亮的怒骂声将Ian从沉思中扯回了现实。他俩现在都在Kash and Grab，Ian本应该去补充货架，但他显然是分心了。  
Mickey刚才吼的那个家伙吓了一跳，手中准备偷走的糖果掉在了地上，然后那个家伙慌张地跑出了商店。  
“呃...谢了，Mickey。”Kash温顺地小声道着谢。  
Mickey只是耸了耸肩说道：“把这个加到我的工资里就行了。”Mickey来Kash and Grab找Ian的次数太多了，所以他甚至还想方设法恐吓Kash给自己找了份安保的工作。每当他阻止了一次偷窃后，Kash就会付他一点钱。他给的钱不多，但这总归是在Ian的轮班期间在附近闲逛打法时间的好办法。  
Ian弯下了腰去拿低处货架上的罐头，Kash的视线立刻投向了他的臀部。不可否认的是，Mickey也盯着他的背影看了一会儿，但他及时转过了身，将Kash抓了个正着。  
就算这个中年男人起身走向了后屋，他的眼神也没从Ian身上离开过哪怕一秒钟。Mickey厌恶地皱起了鼻子。  
“你老板是个该死的恋童癖，哥们儿。”一确认Kash听不见之后，Mickey就冲Ian抱怨道。  
Ian抬起头来皱起了眉，“你说什么呢？”  
Mickey冲后屋示意了一下，“那边那个混蛋一直盯着你看。恶心死了。”  
Ian难以置信地大笑起来：“他已经结婚了Mick！都有孩子了！”  
“所以呢？”Mickey讥讽地笑了一声，“相信我，只要你要求，他肯定会 _立刻_ 跪下来给你吹箫。”  
“不，他不会的。”Ian抗议道。  
“对，或许因为那个基佬知道要是自己胆敢动一丁点儿念头的话，我会照着他的屁股狠狠来上一脚。”Mickey霸道地咆哮着。  
Ian露出了一抹狡黠的笑容，挑起了一边的眉毛——Mickey现在的样子跟那天他和Roger在一起时简直一模一样。“某人似乎吃醋了。”  
Mickey停顿了一下，想不出任何辩驳的话。“...滚蛋。”  
“承认吧，”Ian揶揄道，“你就是吃醋了。你 _喜欢_ 我。”  
“说真的， _滚_ 蛋。”Mickey低吼道。  
“你吻了我。”Ian一针见血地指出。  
Mickey没有说话，而是转过身去开始帮Ian摆放着货架，试图做些什么事情分散自己的注意力。  
“你 _确实_ 喜欢我，对吗？”Ian又问了一遍，这次的语气更柔和了一些，“就像... _灵魂伴侣_ 的那种方式？”  
Mickey猛地转过身来，“ 别再说那些该死的灵魂伴侣的废话了！”他大喊了起来。  
“你不能永远逃避这件事情，Mick！”Ian坚持道。  
数不清的思绪宛如脱缰的野马般瞬间在Ian的脑海中奔腾而过。他希望Mickey能承认自己的感受，这样他才能使自己相信他是在做着正确的事情。他为把Mickey从那个和他连接在一起的人身边夺走而感到很过意不去，但他内心的某个声音告诉他，在这件事情上要自私一点，不管这个过程中还有谁会受到伤害。如果Mickey能想他所说的那样主宰自己的命运，他们最终或许确实能在一起。至少这是Ian所期望的。  
“我没有灵魂伴侣！”Mickey朝他喊道。  
这句话的最后几个字消散在了空气中。Ian的心脏停跳了一拍，方才所有的那些想法都从脑海中消失得无影无踪。  
“什么？”他喃喃道，“这...这怎么可能？”  
Mickey挫败地叹了口气——他还是实话实说吧。或许这样Ian就会觉得自己不值得他去追求，然后他们就可以在任何一人对对方产生更多依恋前分道扬镳，继续自己的生活。“在我还小的时候，我找到了一个能破坏红线的办法。”他给Ian展示了指节文身下几乎已经褪色不见的伤疤。  
Ian惊骇无比。“所以这是能做到的？”他悄悄地问道，“那...你的灵魂伴侣呢？”  
“我他妈怎么知道？”Mickey咕哝着，“那不再是我的事了。”  
Ian的声音几乎微不可闻：“我—我不明白。你为什么——？”  
“上帝啊，别再十万个为什么了！”Mickey怒斥道，“我可从来没听 _你_ 说过 _你_ 的灵魂伴侣。”  
Ian踌躇了片刻，最终还是小声承认了：“...那是因为我也没有灵魂伴侣。”  
Mickey可从没想到他的回答会是这样的。“你他妈说什么呢？你肯定有。”  
“我认为他死了，”Ian轻声解释道，“他遭受了那么多痛苦，然后有一天晚上就那样消失了。从那以后我交往的每个人，他们只是...都不是那个人。他们都属于别的什么人。”  
Mickey的眼中闪烁着理解的光芒，他总算明白为什么Ian对灵魂伴侣这么难以释怀了。“你他妈之前从来没说过。”他喃喃道。  
一抹笑容在Ian脸上绽放开来。“对，但是...你不 _明白_ 吗？其他人都有灵魂伴侣，但 _你_ 没有。我也没有。这难道不是 _有点_ 像命运吗？”  
Mickey意识到Ian试图暗示着什么，于是又退缩了一步：“我他妈一点都不在乎命运，好吗？操！”  
“Mickey， _别_ 这样...”  
个头稍矮一些的男孩剧烈地摇着头，眼里闪过一丝绝对可以被称作是恐惧的神色，立刻消失在了门口。Ian不由得想追上他，但他还没来得及移动半步，Kash就从后屋走了出来。  
“出什么事了？”他好奇地问道。  
“没事。”Ian嘟哝道，继续了手头的工作。  
这一次，Ian比以往任何时候都要确信他和Mickey注定会在一起。他用不着再去担心自己是把Mickey从其他人身边夺走了。Mickey只属于 _他_ 一个人了。  
他俩之间的联系绝不可能只是他头脑中臆想出来的东西。自从他们亲吻过之后，他体内就似乎有什么东西被点燃了——他能直接从生理上感觉到这一点。他的整个身体都因Mickey的存在而暖融融的，特别是他的小指...  
Ian突然恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛。他低头看向了自己的小指，从小时候以来第一次仔细地端详着它。那根短短的、悬垂的线一直挂在那里，但它不再是记忆中那种黯淡的红色了，取而代之的是一种闪闪发亮的深红色。他之前从来没注意到它变成过这副模样。  
Ian立刻意识到这是因为Mickey。他使自己身体的一部分做出了反应，就像是灵魂伴侣之间该有的那样。这跟他小时候的那种感觉 _一模一样_ 。 _完全_...一样...  
一切都变得明朗了。或许Ian的灵魂伴侣根本就没有死。或许他只是一个叫做Mickey Milkovich的、割断了自己命运红线的害怕的小孩。(Maybe he'd just been a scared little kid who severed his own string by the name of Mickey Milkovich.)

 

2019-3-17


	11. 启示(Revelation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】好吧，这一章的内容相比上一章像过山车一样，充满了焦虑、疑惧和其他一些糟糕的情绪。非常抱歉，这一章确实对剧情发展至关重要。  
>  **不明确描写的SEXUAL ABUSE预警！如果无法接受的话请停止阅读。**

尽管Ian已经察觉到了事情的真相，但他还需要说服Mickey接受他。不幸的是，这件事做起来可没有说得那么轻而易举。Mickey用了自己整个前半生孑然一身地匆忙赶路，内心充满着恐惧。Ian不能责怪Mickey总是如此恐惧，因为他想起了在红线被切断前自己从他那里感受到的一阵又一阵的痛苦，没有人理应承受那些。  
尽管如此，Ian没有丝毫放弃的打算，至少在他最终又找到了自己的灵魂伴侣时，他是绝不可能放弃的。至少这一次，他希望Mickey能在他人给予他的爱与安全感中感到一丝安心。 _一定_ 会有什么办法能说服Mickey，使他相信他们对彼此的感情是不会有事的。  
只要Mickey能跟他 _谈谈_ 这些。  
此刻Ian正坐在Mandy的床上，试图静下心来思考这件事。Mandy把他的腿当成了枕头，像往常一样和他待在一起消磨时光。此刻她正在闲聊着些什么，但实际上Ian并没在用心去听。他的脑海里只有那一件事。  
“嘿Mandy...你觉得我们有可能反抗命运吗？”他小声问道。  
Mandy对于这个意料之外的问题皱起了眉头。“怎么了？难道你看见你的灵魂伴侣有个长相差劲的屁股或者别的什么了吗？”  
“没...不是这样的。”Ian答道。  
Mandy抬起头来好奇地注视着他，心里纳闷Ian为什么突然变得这么严肃起来。“好吧。发生什么了？”  
Ian叹息了一声。他甚至不能假装自己对此毫不在意。“我觉得我找到他了，”他承认道，“但是...他似乎一直在拒绝我。”  
Mandy了然地笑了，“他是谁？”  
“不能告诉你。他不想让别人知道他是同性恋。”Ian小声嘟哝道，“这就是他不愿和我在一起的原因。他不能接受自己本来的样子。”  
Mandy耸了耸肩。“我并不担心这个问题，”她有些缺乏同情心地答道，“咱们都听过太多类似的故事了。一对灵魂伴侣到最后总是会在一起，永远连接着彼此。”她举起了自己的小指，若有所思地端详着指尖缠绕着的那段淡粉色的细线。  
Ian现在并不想低头去看自己的那段可怜的、短短的红线，但其实他也没必要这样做。最近几天以来，他在疼痛中意识到了那根红线的存在，就像是血液正有节奏地在他的血管中搏动一般。“但是...”他有些无助地结结巴巴道，“要是他找到了能 _切断_ 红线的方法呢？”  
“他...什么？”Mandy难以置信地大笑起来。“这不可能。”  
“这是 _真的_ ，因为他确实这样 _做_ 了。他他妈就是这么害怕和我在一起，”Ian自嘲地笑起来，“这太令人 _沮丧_ 了！当他吻我的时候，我知道他心里是怎么想的。他是 _想_ 和我在一起的。”  
“老天啊，”Mandy低声道，意识到他是认真的之后在床上坐直了身体，瞪大眼睛盯着面前的红发男孩。“我...我不知道如果你们不再和对方相连之后会发生 _什么_ 。我以前从没 _听说_ 过这样的事情。”  
这确实是Ian期望的答案，但他内心还是不由自主地腾起一阵失望。“我只是...我以为他跟我想的是一样的。我想和他 _在_ 一起，但我也不想因为逼得太紧而把他逼走，你明白吗？”  
Mandy做了个鬼脸。“真的？他听起来真是个混蛋。他明明 _知道_ 你是他的灵魂伴侣，但还是不肯承认他也喜欢着你？”  
Ian犹豫了片刻。“ _这个嘛_...”他缓慢地说道，“其实他也不是 _完全_ 知道。”  
Mandy挑起了一边的眉毛，等待着Ian进一步的解释。  
Ian叹了口气，打算长话短说。“他跟我说过他在小时候切断了自己的命运红线。我和 _我的_ 灵魂伴侣之间的联系也在 _我_ 小时候断掉了，”他快速解释着，“我把这些巧合都串在了一起，这样就说得通了。”  
“听起来真糟糕。”Mandy咕哝着。  
“是啊，确实有点。”Ian承认道。“但是 _等_ 到你第一次亲吻了自己的灵魂伴侣后，你就会明白的Mandy。”  
Mandy沉默了片刻。“所以...你 _爱_ 他吗？”  
“我...我喜欢他身上的味道。”Ian含糊其辞道。在甚至都不知道Mickey会不会再和自己说话的时候，Ian并不想如此轻易地说出“爱”这样的词。  
“你俩可真是天造地设的一对啊。”Mandy哈哈大笑起来。  
但是Ian并没有和她一起笑出来。  
Mandy对着他闷闷不乐的脸色叹了口气。“听着...别担心。如果你俩一直没有靠红线连接在一起，但还是误打误撞地爱上了对方，那或许命运还是站在你这一边的。”  
Ian朝Mandy回报以一个虚弱的微笑。“好吧，我们会知道的。”他说道。  
“你 _知道_ 我是对的。”Mandy笑着回答，然后戏谑地在Ian肩膀上捶了一拳。Ian也推了回去，终于露出了一抹浅浅的、真挚的笑意。  
“那么， _你_ 的灵魂伴侣是什么样子的？”他转移了话题。  
Mandy躺回了床上，又一次仔细端详起了自己的小指。“嗯...我感觉他 _现在_ 离我很远，但 _我_ 能知道的是...”

 

够了。Mickey不想再接着听下去了。  
屋内的两个人都没有察觉到Mickey悄悄地离开了半掩着的屋门。起初他并不是有意要偷听他们两个说话的，但那些话就是传进了他的耳朵。  
现在他后悔了。  
当Mickey跌跌撞撞地走进客厅，和他的父亲正好打了个照面时，他咬住了下唇，努力不去感到惊慌失措。  
“你他妈看着点儿路！”Terry吼道，一把推开了他。  
Mickey没有做出回应，任由Terry一把将他推开，脑子里还在消化着刚才听到的一切。那些他以为在小时候已经被自己 _解脱_ 的痛苦又卷土重来了。这就像是使他保持安全的 _唯一_ 的那件事忽然消失了。他的安全网从一开始根本就他妈的不存在。  
Mickey感觉有点想吐。  
Ian _当然_ 会是他真正的灵魂伴侣。除了他，还有可能是其他人吗？他早该知道的。他他妈 _早该_ 知道的。  
他让他的 _灵魂伴侣_ 抚摸了他，品尝了他。他的灵魂伴侣已经潜入了他的心脏，用他的那些什么关于一个更加美好、更加安全的未来的话荼毒了他。  
Mickey当然也爱着Ian。Ian是他所有恐惧的来源，同样也是他渴望拥有的一切。但他从不相信他们会有一个美好的结局。他听到的不是一个 _近乎_ 能称作是爱的宣言，而是一纸死亡判决书。  
Mickey想大喊大叫。他想毁掉自己的房间，撕碎眼前所看到的一切事物。但最终他还是什么也没做。相反，他从冰箱里抓起一整箱啤酒，朝自己的房间走去。当终于只剩下自己一人的时候，Mickey打开了其中一罐啤酒，一饮而尽。  
他不想再去想了。

 

Mickey甚至都不知道现在几点了。他脑袋晕乎乎的，但有一件事情异常清晰地横亘在脑海中：他想要 _Ian_ 。他 _太_ 想要Ian了。  
现在他并不像几个小时之前那么醉醺醺的。不知何故，他飘忽不定的意识突然酒醒了一会儿，这使他获得了能够清醒思考的一段时间。  
他想对Ian _大喊大叫_ 。他甚至不清楚自己究竟想告诉Ian什么，但他就是想 _大喊_ 出来。  
他他妈当然也喜欢Ian，他也 _当然_ 想和Ian在一起。  
但不管Terry做了多少混蛋的事情，Mickey依旧爱着他的父亲。他不想放弃一直以来渴望获得的那件事：他父亲的认可。对于他来说，家人意味着 _一切_ 。  
Mickey内心充满了矛盾之情。Ian和他的家人，他不可能二者兼得。如果他爸爸发现了他俩在一起，他肯定会在开口询问之前先开枪的。但与此同时，即使是为了挽救他们两人的生命，和Ian就此别过也是Mickey无法忍受的。  
天，他只想用亲吻把Ian那张傻脸上皱起的愚蠢而悲伤的眉头熨平。  
Mickey不假思索地站起身来，朝着他最后一次看见Ian的地方——Mandy的房间——径直走去。穿过了黑暗的走廊，他不假思索地一把推开了Mandy的房门。  
映入眼帘的景象宛如兜头凉水般一下子浇灭了Mickey的醉意。  
他的父亲正伏在Mandy身上，泪水从Mandy的脸颊上流淌下来。Terry的意图显而易见——他之前很可能已经这样做过不止一次了。  
那是他他妈的自己的亲女儿。那个恶心的变态。  
两人在看到Mickey的出现后都吓得目瞪口呆。Mickey看到了自己妹妹眼中的羞愧与恐惧，这几乎使他心碎。  
Mickey没有停下来去问问题。他暂时将Ian的所有事情都抛到了九霄云外，伸手抓起了最近处的一把枪。

 

2019-3-18


	12. 家人(Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】这章之后就剩下最后一章了。真不敢相信这篇文已经快完结了。最终一切都会变得明朗起来！这会很赞的！  
> 希望你们能喜欢这一章。另外，和前一章一样， **不明确描写的SEXUAL ABUSE预警！如果无法接受的话请停止阅读。**  
> 

“快他妈离她远点！”举起枪的时候Mickey怒吼道。Terry恼怒地叹了口气，跌跌撞撞、一言不发地下了床，整个人醉醺醺的。  
一瞬间Mickey看到那个老混蛋还穿着自己的平角裤，心里不由得松了口气。  
“Mandy，告诉我到底 _他妈_ 发生什么了。”Mickey质问道。  
Mandy没有立即回复自己的哥哥，只是惊魂未定地站在原地。  
在Mickey重新开口说些什么之前，Terry就走动着要去拿自己的裤子——它们被胡乱地丢在房间角落的地板上。Mickey用枪瞄准着自己的父亲，视线没有离开过他哪怕一秒钟。  
“你 _他妈_ 别想打一丁点儿主意！”他咆哮道，“我又不傻，我知道你肯定在什么地方多藏了一把武器。”  
Terry眯起了眼睛，终于转过身来直视着Mickey。“把枪放下，孩子。”他哈哈大笑起来，“你他妈不会朝我开枪的。”  
Mickey不假思索地扣下了扳机。Mandy终于摆脱了沉默不语的震惊状态，吓得倒抽一口冷气。  
Terry捂着受伤的腿倒在了地上。“操！”他痛苦地嚎叫着，“你个狗娘养的！”  
“快他妈闭嘴！”Mickey的声音盖过了Terry的哀嚎，“你他妈休想碰 _Mandy_ 一根手指头。我 _他妈_ 为什么要在乎 _你_ 怎么样？”  
“Mickey，快住手！”Mandy尖叫起来。“他——他只是喝醉了！他可能脑子一时糊涂觉得我是妈妈或者什么的！他什么也没 _干_ ！这件事儿就算了吧！”  
“你他妈确定要告诉我这是他第一次这么干吗？”Mickey还击道。  
Mandy脸上的表情证实了Mickey心中的所有猜测。“求求你别伤害他，也别告诉别人。就... _什么_ 也别说。咱们就先别管他，一切都会恢复正常的！”  
“这对于我们来说 _就_ 很正常Mandy！”Mickey吼叫着。他以前从未考虑过这些事情，但当那些话从他嘴里脱口而出的时候，他意识到那就是事实。“如果我们放了他，他下次肯定还会干这种事。我 _不会_ 让这种事情再发生一回的。我不会让它再发生在你身上的。”  
“你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！”Terry凶狠地说着，如同一条吐着信子的毒蛇般发出嘶嘶的声音。“你他妈要背叛你自己的家人吗？”  
“ _Mandy_ 就是家人，但这他妈并没有阻止 _你_ 干出这种禽兽不如的事情，那现在这能阻止你了吗？”Mickey强忍着怒火说道，怒气几乎可以从他的话语中 _满溢_ 出来。“所以，在我看来... _你_ 已经不再是家人了。”  
“你打算怎么办？”Mandy缓缓问道，双臂环抱在胸前，眼睛紧盯着地面。  
Mickey伫立在原地，思考着能让Terry付出代价的一切办法。这个男人毁掉了他们的生活。在他们的孩提时代，他就抹去了他们所有幸福与自尊的迹象。他就是Mickey如此恐同，同样也是Mandy遭受性侵害的罪魁祸首。这些创伤将如影随形地伴随他们一生。Terry理应受到同样的惩罚。  
Mickey想杀掉他...但他做不到。Terry永远是他的父亲，而Mickey永远会对他有着一种扭曲的、斯德哥尔摩综合症似的爱。不管怎样，Mickey早已习惯了这种伤害，但他的父亲伏在哭泣的Mandy身上的景象已被深深烙印在他的脑海中。他终于明白了自己早应该醒悟的一个事实：Terry永远不会对他们回报以爱。  
使他一直坚持下来的那一线希望终于破灭了，他不得不面对残酷的现实。为了保证Mandy的安全，他唯一的选择就是迫使Terry彻底离开他们的生活。  
“Mandy，去把电话拿来。”Mickey终于胸有成竹地笑了起来。“你知道那个欠了我们一大笔钱买可卡因的毒枭警察吗？告诉他我给他派了活儿干。”  
Mandy恳求地看着他。“你该不会是要告诉他——？”  
“才不会，”Mickey向她保证道，“你就打给他，稍微恐吓一下，让他保证那个混蛋会吃一辈子牢饭就行了。应该不会太难的，那些警察想对付他好久了。”  
“你这个该死的、下三滥的、一无是处的、脏脏的...！”  
“枪支、毒品、儿童色情片...我敢肯定这屋子里有足够多的东西可以作为证据！”Mickey继续说了下去，提高了音量好使他的父亲能够清清楚楚地听到每一个字。  
Mandy咬紧牙关将视线投向了地面，试图阻止即将夺眶而出的泪水。“...谢了。”她悄声道。  
“家人间这是应该的。”Mickey回答。他爱他的妹妹，所以为了保证她的安全，他愿意付出一切。

 

Ian在厨房里踱着步，又一次播出了Milkovich家的电话号码。他有好几天没看见他们俩了。  
一开始他以为只是Mickey在躲着他，但当他连Mandy都见不着了的时候，就知道一定是出了什么事。  
在他们连续三天没来上学之后，Ian甚至去敲了Milkovich家的大门想给Mickey第二天的考试笔记。但回应他的只有一片死寂，甚至都没有Terry在门后怒吼的声音。  
在第N次尝试后，Mandy终于接通了电话。“喂？”她用疲倦的声音说道。  
“搞什么呀Mandy？你和Mickey都去哪儿了？”Ian发着牢骚，“我找遍了所有地方都没看见你们。”  
“我们现在住在姑姑家，”Mandy解释着，“实际上，现在家里只有我一个人，我要过来拿点东西。”  
Ian吃了一惊。“什么？”他在听筒那边大喊道，“为什么？发生什么了？”  
“Mickey贿赂了一个警察去逮捕了我爸，所以姑姑收留了我们。”Mandy简短地解释道。  
这没道理，因为Mickey几乎是崇拜着他的父亲。“为什么？”Ian追问道。  
“可能他终于受不了那个混蛋了吧。”Mandy只说了一半真话。  
“他还好吧？”Ian问道，“我 _了解_ 他。他不会无缘无故就叫警察的。”  
“我不知道，”Mandy回答，“上次我见到他的时候他醉得像一摊烂泥，不过那也差不多是一整天之前的事儿了，他现在肯定已经酒醒了。”  
“老天，”Ian低声道，心头忽然被忧虑占满了。“那我得去看看他。”  
“别担心，”Mandy强调着，“他老是这个德行。”  
Ian半信半疑地叹息了一声，“你们会很快回来上学吗？”他问道。  
“会的，会的，”Mandy答道，“我们基本上搬完家了，所以也没理由不去学校了。”  
“不错，”Ian说道，“而且你一会儿得把你们的新地址和电话号码给我。”  
“好吧。”Mandy叹了口气答应着。  
Ian犹豫了。从Mandy接起电话开始她声音里就有些什么东西一直在困扰着他。“嘿Mandy... _你_ 还好吗？”  
“什么？”电话那头的Mandy问道，对Ian语气突然的严肃感到有些吃惊。  
“只是...你听着挺难过的。”Ian解释道。  
“没，我挺好的。”Mandy小声回答着，“实际上，我 _真的_ 挺好的。”  
Ian宽慰地笑了起来，“哦，那就好，就是确认一下。”  
“明天见Ian。”Mandy笑了起来，“如果你看见我那个傻屌哥哥的话，记得告诉他如果不准时来，晚饭我就不给他做意大利面了。”  
“我会记得这事儿的，”Ian轻声笑了，“谢了Mands。”  
Ian挂掉电话后响亮地长叹了一声，使正坐在厨房桌前吃午饭的Debbie和Carl向他投来了目光。  
“电话里都说什么了？”Debbie好奇地问道。  
“没什么。”Ian回答道，“我得先去办个事儿，一会儿回来。”说完他抓起了外套，朝门外走去。  
他必须得找到Mickey。

 

2019-3-18


	13. 灵魂伴侣(Soulmates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】好了，终于到最后一章了。很抱歉这章花了我这么长时间才写完。真的很希望你们能喜欢这个系列。请在评论区告诉我你们的想法！我确实非常享受写这个故事。一般我写一发完比较多，但没准将来我会多写一点长篇的。  
> 另外，以防有人怪我没写清楚或者想知道更多关于拉勾承诺的事情，这是命运红线这个设定里很重要的一环。我只是想确保我对情节的安排是符合这个设定的。

当Mickey发现自己正站在Gallagher家门前时，他立刻就知道自己并不仅仅是碰巧闲逛到这里的。他的双腿就如同上了发条一样，等他一抬眼就发现自己已经到达了他应该去的地方了。  
Mickey以为自己对于这个事实会更惊讶一些，但实际上这确实在他意料之中。这只是进一步证明了他早应该知道的一件事情：即使没有了命运红线，拉力也从没停止过将他拉向自己的灵魂伴侣。他能感觉到周遭的空气正在努力推动着他全身上下的每一个细胞，将他一步步地拉向自己的灵魂伴侣。  
他和Ian的命运被不可避免地联系在一起，而Mickey已经接受了这一现实。  
尽管如此，这并不能说明这样就是没关系的。是啊，Ian是他的灵魂伴侣，但这他妈又能怎样？他的父亲已经滚出了他的生活，可这并不能抹去贯穿他整个人生的恐惧。他不可能像一个相思的小姑娘一样一头扎进Ian怀里，向他妈的全世界大喊出来自己的感情——Mickey比任何人都要清楚，生活绝不会是他妈那样的童话故事。  
想到这里，他点燃了一根烟，白色的烟雾随着他的叹息从口中溢出，而后飘散在空中。他凝视着面前正对着的那扇大门，打起了退堂鼓。要是等到第二天上学再和Ian谈谈，没准还会容易一些。那个红毛总是有办法蒙蔽他的判断能力，将他的脑子搞得乱糟糟的。在最近发生的这一系列操蛋事情之后，Mickey一直在竭尽全力保持着仅存的一点理智。  
然而正当Mickey下定决心要离开的时候，门忽然被猛地推开了，于是他和Ian Gallagher打了个照面——这使他之前那些理性思考的尝试全部都戛然而止了。  
Ian瞪大了眼睛看着他，惊讶地张开了嘴。Mickey因为被发现而尴尬地苦着脸。Ian可以在任何时候决定去找他，但 _偏偏_ 他妈是他站在他家门口的那个时候。  
归根结底，一切都是命中注定。  
“你来这儿干嘛？”Ian问道，无法抑制住脸上蔓延开来的那抹会意的浅笑。  
Mickey耸耸肩望向了别处，心中咒骂着自己的身体在看见Ian之后情不自禁的反应。“来看你。”他低声道。  
Ian脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，很高兴目前Mickey看上去并不再试图把自己从他身边推开了。“你已经消失了很久了。”  
“抱歉，”Mickey咕哝道，“出了点儿事儿。”  
“是啊...”Ian有些局促不安地回应着，“Mandy已经告诉我了。”  
Mickey沉下了脸，重新把烟叼回嘴里，“估计也是。”他含糊不清地回答道。  
“虽然我觉得她没把所有真相都告诉我。”Ian承认道。  
“有可能。”Mickey只是轻轻哼了一声，很显然他现在也没心情谈这件事。空气中蔓延开来的不可避免的紧张气氛使Mickey烦躁不安，而血管中充满着的尼古丁也无法平息他的紧张感。  
他希望Ian能理解他的这种暗示，然后就这样到此为止，但显而易见，这个愚蠢的红毛 _肯定_ 会接着问东问西。“所以...一切都很好，对吗？”  
“对，”Mickey咕哝道，“都很他妈棒。”  
“真的？”Ian犹豫不决地追问道，“因为咱们上次说话的时候并不是很——”  
“别为那事儿担心了。”Mickey打断了他的话。  
“所以...你没生气是吗？”Ian锲而不舍地追问道。  
“对，除非你他妈一直在这不停地问我这些傻逼问题！”Mickey嚷道。  
“好吧，你显然 _确实_ 是生气了，要不然也不会在这冲我嚷嚷！”Ian厉声回击道。  
Mickey懊恼地低吼起来。说实话，他并不是故意要挑起争端的，他只是讨厌Ian一直这样逼问他。“别...”他警告性地嘟囔道。  
“为什么不呢Mick？直说就行了！”Ian喊道，一步步朝Mickey靠近，直到和他近距离地面对着面。  
Mickey抬起头，用恳求的眼神看着他。“并不是每个人都能...”他停顿了一下，用牙齿咬住了下唇，几乎难以继续刚才的那句话。“并不是每个人都他妈能在每时每刻脱口而出自己的想法。”  
两人都陷入了沉默，一言不发地注视着对方，眼中闪动着汹涌的情绪。Ian闭上了嘴，心头突然间闪过一丝愧疚。说出这些对于Mickey来说一定很难。于是他热切地凝视着对面那个年长一些的男孩，渴望着能从他的眼神中读取到更多信息。  
直到Mickey的眼神闪烁了一下后移向了别处，二人之间这种沉默而热烈的对视才被打断了。  
Ian叹了口气，不敢再继续纠缠于这个话题了。“你想进来吗？”他嘟哝着，试图缓和一下情绪。“就...像往常那样？”  
Mickey耸了耸肩，“当然。”他答道，跟着Ian上了门廊前的台阶，走进屋子。  
厨房里Carl和Debbie还坐在桌前吃着午饭。当Mickey跟着Ian进来的时候，他们的眼神好奇地追随着他的身影。  
“你确实回来得挺快。”Debbie评价道。  
“碰见了一个朋友，”Ian轻描淡写地解释道，“我们要上楼待一会儿，行吗？别打搅我们。”  
“随你们的便，”Carl答道，“反正我过会儿也要走了。得去找到Frank。”  
“我能一起去吗？”Debbie也来了精神。  
“行，管他呢。”Carl毫无兴趣地答应着。  
Ian和Mickey一步跨上两级台阶地上了楼梯，将Carl和Debbie留在了楼下。当他们终于来到房间里后，Ian迫不及待地关上了房门。他几乎是不假思索地将Mickey按在了门板上，热烈地吻住了他。  
Mickey放松下来，任由Ian的舌头撬开自己的牙关。他并不是很擅长谈话，但至少现在这些是他能够做的。他对亲密接触一直有着一种无法抗拒的迷恋——这是个见不得人的秘密——因为他很喜欢它带来的危险和刺激感。但在这一刻，当Ian将他的身体翻过去使他的后背接触到床垫时，Mickey体会到了一种与以往截然不同的感受——就像他回到了他所 _归属_ 的地方一样。  
自从他们发觉对方就是自己的灵魂伴侣之后——这是个他们都无法忽视的真相——这是他们第一次待在一起。Mickey比以往任何时候都要更加清晰地意识到，他们之间的每一次抚摸和亲吻都使他的身体感受到一阵无法言明的暖意以及难以名状的电流漫及全身。  
Ian的嘴唇紧贴着他的，给他带来一阵慰籍。他们短暂地分开了一小会儿，好让Ian把Mickey的上衣扯到头顶上去，然后再脱下自己的衣服。他们互相摸索着一件件脱下身上的衣物，然后Mickey迫不及待地倒在了床垫上，扯下了自己的裤子。  
他俩上次做爱已经是太 _他妈_ 长时间以前的事了，Mickey越来越渴望着Ian的进入。  
当两个人都赤身裸体了之后，Ian俯下身去，噬咬、亲吻着Mickey的脖子，用手抚摸着他能够到的每一寸Mickey的肌肤。  
Mickey呻吟着向后拱起身子，弓着腰用臀部摩擦着Ian的身体。两人阴茎磨蹭在一起带来的温暖的触感使他们都愉悦地战栗起来。  
Mickey终于急不可耐地从Ian的床头柜上抓起了一个避孕套和一管润滑剂。Mickey不想去思考Ian带给他的感情，眼下他只想追求身体上的快感。  
“戴上这个。”他要求道，将避孕套扔给了Ian。  
Ian对着他的分身又撸动了几下，确保它勃起到了最大程度，然后撕开了避孕套的包装小心地戴在了身上。在他忙着这些事的时候，Mickey开始对自己进行了扩张。他将蘸满了润滑剂的手指伸进了自己的后穴，在里面缓慢地搅动着，确保着足够的扩张。  
Ian目不转睛地盯着他，诱惑地笑了一下。“要帮忙吗？”  
Mickey咧嘴一笑，点了点头。在Ian把润滑剂挤到自己手指上时，Mickey有些难耐地扭动着身体盯着他，眼中闪烁着情欲。当Ian终于把一根手指伸进Mickey的后穴——连同他已经塞进去的三根手指——时，黑发男孩的呼吸一滞，不由得咬紧了下唇，抑制住一声赞赏的轻哼。  
Ian小心翼翼地在Mickey体内抽送着手指，确保他已经完全准备好了——他可不想让Mickey在整个过程中除了愉悦还感受到一丝一毫的疼痛。  
“我能进去了吗？”他嗓音沙哑地低声问道。  
“当然。”Mickey喘息了一声，紧闭着双眼发出了一声叹息。他将双腿分开了一些好容纳Ian的进入。  
过了一会儿，他感受到Ian的分身终于进入了他体内，这使他咬住了下唇，几乎难以抑制住从唇间溢出的满足的呻吟。他急促地喘息着，感觉此刻所有的器官都因体内异物的进入而超负荷地运转起来。  
两人身体结合的那一刻，周遭的空气都似乎富有生命般地脉动起来。  
Ian没有给予Mickey适应的时间，他将脸埋进Mickey的颈窝，用力地朝他体内撞击着，每一个动作都使身下的人大声呻吟起来。他太了解Mickey的身体了，很清楚究竟该使多大力气，每一次都精准地撞着那一点，带给Mickey无尽的快感。  
虽然Mickey并不愿意承认，但他知道除了Ian之外没有人再能使自己感觉这么棒——无论是身体还是精神层面。当他们像现在这样结合在一起时，他就不能再假装下去了——他所能做的只剩下了用身体去感受。Ian对于他来说不再仅仅是一个炮友，虽然他之前对于Mickey来说一直是这个身份。但现在，Mickey知道自己再也无法把这个事实闷在心里了。  
同样，Ian也感觉到汹涌的情绪填满了他的整个心脏，但这只令他更加坚定地竭尽所能索取着Mickey，紧紧抓着个头小一点的男孩，毫不留情地撞击着他的身体。  
Mickey的手指抠着Ian的背部，最后停留在他挺翘的臀部上，感受着臀部肌肉因每一次对自己深而用力的顶弄所带来的屈伸。Ian那些预备军官训练营的训练看上去真的起了作用，仅仅是感受到他将自己一次又一次压进床垫的那些紧实而强壮的肌肉就使Mickey已经硬得发疼的欲望挺立在他的腹部，兴奋地抽搐起来。  
他 _他妈_ 爱死了Ian对自己这么粗暴的样子。  
可惜的是，此刻Ian的心里有着另外的打算。他直起上半身好能更清楚地看到Mickey的脸，停止了下半身的动作，花了些时间细细欣赏着身下的人。Mickey抬起头向他投去一个疑惑的眼神，但Ian只是赞赏地看着他，急促地喘息着。  
Mickey不耐烦地啧了一声，果断地破坏了刚才那种浪漫的气氛。“快点，”他低声抱怨着，试图向下移动自己的臀部骑坐到Ian的老二上，“动作再快一点儿！”  
“不，”Ian答道，声音听起来比他想象中的要少了几分戏谑，“我想让你能 _感受_ 到这些。”  
他开始用力地耸动着臀部，一下又一下地顶弄着Mickey，节奏慢得几乎令人难以忍受。他的每次顶弄都直击到最深处，从容不迫而又充满了爱意。虽然Mickey抱怨着说他想让Ian加快动作，但Ian并没有给予回复。相反，为了缓解Mickey的不适，他温柔地将一只手包裹在这个脾气暴躁的男孩的下体上，慵懒地上下撸动着。  
Mickey喉咙中溢出一声哽咽般的呻吟，而他所能做的只有躺下享受着这一切。Ian将自己更深地挺进Mickey体内，一直埋到最深处，然后又缓慢地退出来。  
Mickey已经失去了时间观念，感觉到高潮在体内缓慢地蓄积。他的眼球禁不住向后翻去，脚趾因强烈的快感而蜷缩着，甚至连他的动作也开始变得不稳定起来。  
这就是了。他马上就要到了。  
他的眼前变得模糊起来，因巨大的快感而蒙上了一层水雾。在此之前，他的每一次高潮都是匆忙而又猛烈地到达边缘，但这一次Ian引导着他体会到了每一种势不可挡的感觉。在如此从容的节奏中，Mickey不由自主地感受着Ian的每一次微小的动作，体会着自己身体上的每一丝快感。这时候，他感到自己内心的所有情绪都变得无法忽视了。  
意识到Mickey快要到了，Ian最后一次狂热地顶进了他的身体深处，磨蹭着那一点，不出所料地将Mickey浸没在无边的快感里。  
Mickey没来得及做出任何反应就猛烈地到达了高潮，手脚缠紧了Ian的身体。伏在他身上的人用手用力撸动着他前端正在渗出液体的阴茎，将最后一滴精液喷洒在他的腹部。看到眼前的这一幕以及听到了Mickey随着高潮发出的细小声音，Ian终于也到达了高潮。他全身战栗着，全部释放进了身下那个筋疲力竭的男孩的体内。  
两人急促地喘息了一阵，然后倒在了床上。  
Mickey含糊地示意着让Ian起身扔掉避孕套，连眼睛都没有睁开。过了一会儿，Ian重新倒在了床上，在他身边躺下，紧紧地依偎住了他。  
Mickey能感受到Ian紧贴着自己的汗津津的胸膛，但他没有说一句话。他们都沉浸在刚才的那阵幸福感之中，满足于当下的一切。  
几乎是出于本能，Ian慢吞吞地朝Mickey伸出手去，似乎他们手拉手是世界上最自然不过的事情。起初Mickey不假思索地握住了他伸出的手，两人十指相扣。随着时间的流逝，他们急促的呼吸逐渐平缓了下来。一切都完美极了。  
但在Mickey心中，任何快乐都是要付出代价的。  
他猛地睁开了双眼，拖着脚爬下了床，迅速穿上了自己的平角内裤并抓起了其他衣物。  
“你要去哪儿？”Ian不安地询问着。有什么事情出了问题。  
“回家。”Mickey咕哝道。  
“不要走。”Ian的声音中还残存着一丝希望，再一次抓住了对方的手。  
Mickey将自己的手从Ian手中挣脱出来。“早就告诉过你了，我不会做你的灵魂伴侣或者男朋友什么的，”他嘟哝着，“我来这儿是为了 _打炮_ 的，只有像你一样的混蛋才会在乎其他的那些什么狗屁 _感情_ 呢。”  
“像 _我_ 一样的混蛋？”Ian向Mickey投去了难以置信的目光，不敢相信他们这么快就又回到了起点。“我懂了，你不想'脱口而出自己的想法'。好吧。但是...别这样。”  
Mickey叹了口气，中途提上裤子的时候停顿了一下。“你觉得我有 _选择_ 吗？”  
“有，”Ian固执地回答道，“而且你在逼着自己做出错误的选择。”  
Mickey没有回复，又低下头去折腾起了自己的裤子。像Ian这样的人是不会明白的。  
Ian深吸了一口气，为Mickey听了他接下来这句话后的勃然大怒做好了准备。“是你在小时候切断了命运红线吗？”他嘲讽地问道，“你别无选择？”  
这就是了。他终于说出来了。他们确实是真正的灵魂伴侣，现在他俩都 _知道_ 了。  
出乎意料的是，对于这个消息Mickey并没有Ian想象中的那么震惊和愤怒。相反，他只是站在原地，看上去内疚极了——就像是他已经知道了这个事实一样。  
在一阵漫长的死寂过后，Mickey终于开口了：“这事儿不只有你一个人知道。”他低声道。  
Ian大吃一惊。“你 _知道_ ？”他喊道。  
“你们在我他妈自己的家里讨论着那些女孩的话题时把门开着可不是我的错！”Mickey自卫地还击着。  
当Ian意识到他只是几天前才知道这个事实之后不由得松了口气。“噢...那是不是意味着你是——？”  
“这并不能改变任何事情。”Mickey迅速打断了Ian的话。  
“这当然能，”Ian嘲讽地笑了。“即使没有红线指引着我们，你最后 _还是_ 和我在一起了，这肯定意味着什么。”  
“滚你妈蛋吧！你觉得我 _愿意_ 当一个基佬吗？”Mickey吼了起来。  
“你肯定不想，但这并不能改变你就是。”Ian争论道，“而且尽管你痛恨这一点...我觉得你还是 _想_ 和我在一起的。”  
“那又能怎样？”Mickey嚷道，“这并不意味着我就会向全世界喊出这个事实。”  
“谁他妈让你这么干了？”Ian困惑地皱起了眉头。  
Mickey犹豫了。“你一直在谈论灵魂伴侣还有其他的什么玩意儿，我以为...”  
“如果告诉别人你是同性恋让你感到害怕的话，你完全可以不说，”Ian说道，“在你准备好之前，我是不会逼着你去说的。”  
Mickey小心翼翼地眯起了眼睛。“那你想从我这 _得到_ 什么？”他懊恼地询问着。  
Ian从床上站起来，朝着面前的男孩走近了一些。“我只是...我只是想让你不要再逃避了。让步吧。”  
“让步？”Mickey问道，随着Ian的不断接近而感到越来越紧张。  
“是的，”年轻一点的男孩认可道，“我们今后的路并不会好走，但是...我有一种感觉，一切总会好起来的。我所请求你的只是...让一切顺其自然，让事情按着命中注定的方式发展下去。不要再逃跑了。一切都会没事的。”  
Mickey看上去半信半疑。“你真的相信那些狗屁吗？”  
“是啊，”Ian柔声道，他的脸和Mickey的靠得很近。说完这句话后，他没有立即闭上嘴，等待着Mickey的回答。  
Mickey紧张地用舌尖舔了舔嘴角。一切真如他所说的如此简单吗？他和Ian在一起会感到幸福吗？  
他父亲的声音在他这短暂的十几年生命中一直萦绕在他的脑海里，迫使他不得不逃避着自己最渴望的东西。但最近，Ian的声音也出现在了他的头脑之中，带给他甜蜜的困扰，向他保证着一切都会没事的。  
既然现在他的父亲已经离开了他的生活，或许Ian说的是对的。  
“好吧，”他嘟哝道。“我不会在屋顶或者别的什么地方大喊出来，但是...我会试试的。”  
Ian脸上绽开了一抹大大的、傻兮兮的笑容。“拉勾，”他坚持道，像个固执的小孩子一般举起了自己的小指。  
Mickey翻了个白眼，但唇角还是禁不住勾起一个微笑。“老天，你个臭屌丝。”他抱怨着。尽管如此，他没有接着争论下去，顺从地将两个人的小指勾在了一起。  
Ian深情地凝望着他，弯下身子使两人的嘴唇紧贴在一起。他们互相掠夺着对方口腔中的空气，手指依旧紧紧勾在一起，谁也不想松手。  
直到Mickey突然嘶了一声抽回了身子。  
“搞什么鬼？”他吓了一跳。一种灼热感穿透了他小指的皮肤，与以往感到疼痛时的感觉都截然不同。这一次，这感受是舒适而温暖的，充满了甜蜜的、悸动的感觉，与此相比最初的那一阵短暂的刺痛感也就显得不值一提了。  
他立刻辨认出了这种感觉。  
在他们二人目光的注视下，Ian小指尖悬挂着的那一段短短的红线慢慢延长了出来，缠绕上了Mickey的手指，嵌入他的皮肤，重新依附在了它原本的位置上。  
“你看见了吗？”Ian悄声道，语气中充满了敬畏与惊叹之情。Mickey点了点头作为回应，又一次注视着多年来他所恐惧的那根红线。怀念与宽慰之情向他袭来，而他这才意识到自己竟然如此想念它们。  
那根红线闪烁着光芒，他们小时候所遗失的一切在此刻又都失而复得了。如迷雾最终散去一般，Mickey的情绪在一瞬间突然又能被Ian清晰地感知到了。他感受到的焦虑之情宛如成吨的砖头般向他排山倒海般地袭来。  
“嘿，”他喃喃道，“会没事的。”  
Mickey没有反驳，他能 _感受_ 到Ian有多么相信自己所说的。相反，他一言不发地用手搂住了Ian的脖颈，在又一次的亲吻中拉近了和他的距离。两人的嘴唇宛如有着吸引力般贴合在一起。  
虽然暂时都没有意识到这一点，但他们最终是会拥有一个宛如童话故事般的美好结局。归根结底，他们最终又被联系到了一起，回到了他们真正归属的地方。就如命运一直以来所意指的那样，他们的爱迸发出如火般炽烈的光芒。(Just as fate had intended all along, their love burned red.)

 

2019-3-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】欢迎到Tumblr找我玩，我的主页是：lesbiaku.tumblr.com  
> 欢迎留下评论或者重温～;D
> 
> 【译者的话】很难相信我这么快就翻译完了！我真的很喜欢这一篇，也希望你们能喜欢。很感谢原作者的授权，我也会继续翻译更多的。  
> P.S. 很享受翻译的过程，而且感觉英文水平和阅读速度都长进不少233


End file.
